RockaBye Six
by NaaraHatake
Summary: Rex wants to prove to Six that he is responsible, but this wasn't what he had in mind. I don't own Generator Rex. No Rex/Six paring. Maybe Holix.
1. Chapter 1

Six was trying to tell Rex how to do something that Rex wanted to learn. The funny thing was, Rex wasn't listening.

"God damn it Rex, pay attention!" The Hispanic boy lazily turned his head towards his 'protector'. He was thinking of some hot chick he met last night. He groaned, "Come on Six, give me a break." Six crossed his arms, "Give you a break? You weren't even paying attention." Rex sat up from the couch, "I had a long night last night and I'm tired." Six sneered, "Then you shouldn't have partied all night with Noah." Rex shrugged, "It was a party. I couldn't be lame and go home at eleven."

Six shook his head, amazed how stupid this boy was, "You have to learn to be responsible." Rex yelled, "I am totally responsible!" Six leaned down and gave Rex a menacing glare. He growled, "Want to know why you are not? Well I can tell you four reasons, which you all did last night! First, you sneak off at a party that Holiday and I didn't even agree to, you drank underage, you came home at three in the morning, and you manage to demolish a jet. I don't even know how the hell you did that! You know nothing, nothing! About being responsible."

Rex crossed his arms and glared at the wall, his head fuming. "Well, if you let me have more fun then maybe I would 'behave' more." Six pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe what that kid was saying. "I have to chase you around this damn place and scold you like your five. If I have to treat you like a five year old then you are not responsible and you get away with all the 'fun' you have. You can never be responsible!"

Rex couldn't fathom that Six compared him to a five year old. He was about to give a smart ass remark when White came up on a screen. Six straighten up and brushed of his arm. Rex stood and made sure he was at least five feet away from Six.

White glanced between the two, about to make a remark about what was going on but shrugged it off. He began, "We have a strange, crustacean like evo in New York. It's apparently in China Town. We need you two there pronto." The screen blinked out along with White.

Six headed out of the door not even giving a second glace to the boy. Rex glared at him and knew that he would prove Six wrong and prove that he can be responsible.

The entire time they were on the airship, they had ignored each other. Callen noticed the heavy tension between the two and went up to them. "What ever is between you two needs to stop because I hear that this one is a little...peculiar." Six nodded and looked ahead of the ship once more. Callen shrugged and went back to command the air ship.

The air ship landed in street in China Town. Rex and Six walked out of the carrier with a couple other agents. Rex immediately saw the ten foot tall crab looking thing trashing some kite store, well, Rex thought it was a kite store. Rex smirked, "Awesome, once I'm done with this one, we can boil him and put him a plate with a side of butter." Six shook his head as the 'cure' went to go 'kick some evo but'...as Rex would put it.

The crab evo was green but had like seven eyes and two big ass pair of clampers. Rex ran up to it, "Hey crab cake, don't be so crabby." Six narrowed his eyes at Rex. He has never liked puns once in his life. This was no exception.

Rex let out his smack hands. The crab turned over to Rex and lunged at him. Rex threw an uppercut on the crab and knocked it back into other trashed building. If it wasn't trashed, providence would pay for it. The crab scuttled back just as fast as it was knocked out. Six ran to it and drew out his katanas from his sleeves. He jumped up and slashed and 'X' on the crab's torso. The crab made this horrible wailing sound and threw Six aside. I scuttled over to his and sprayed this pinkish mist over the green clad ninja.

Rex blinked back and then began to growl. He didn't like anyone messing with his protector but him. He unleashed his punkbusters and jumped in the air. He landed on the evo, crunching the shell. He jumped back and watched as the evo fell to the ground.

Rex smirked; glad he was able to take the damn thing down. The other agents came in with a net and dragged the evo onto another ship.

Rex looked around, wondering where Six went. He walked where the crab sprayed Six. There was still some pink mist, but not much though. It disappeared once he walked through it. He looked around, "Six. You alive buddy?" He then saw Six's clothes a couple feet away. He jogged up to it and looked down. The clothes were all in a heap, but it didn't look like any one got out of them. Then he noticed that there was lump under the clothes. He tilted his head and bent down.

All of a sudden, the lump began to move. Rex jumped back in surprise. A little head came out of Six's jacket. It was a little boy.

Six tilted his head and observed the boy closer. He had short, black hair, grey eyes and kinda had... "Oh. My. God." The boy looked up at Rex and gave a confused look.

"SIX?"

**Hope you liked it. Please subscribe and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Six?"

Six tilted his head. He said in a very small voice, "How did you get so tall? Why do I sound like...like small?" He glanced at his hands and looked back at Rex, "How come my hands are small?" Six became very, very confused. He wasn't tall, he had a weird voice, and he had soft, small hands instead of large, calloused ones. Rex took a deep gulp. He thought, _oh my god! He's a toddler! How...how am I going to tell him? Wait, I don't have to panic. Holiday will be able to fix this...I hope._

Rex bent down on his knee and hesitated slowly. "Um, Six. I think you just turned back into a five year old." Six's eyes widened, "No! I am not five! I don't want to be five." Six blinked back tears, "I want to be big! I don't want to be five again." Rex looked around worriedly then back at Six. The Mexican thought, _Damn, Six was an emotional five years old. _

Rex didn't want the other's to notice so he put his hand on Six's bare little shoulder. Rex said encouargely, "Don't worry Six. I'll get you back to normal." Six rubbed his eyes and looked up at Rex. He whimpered, "Really?" Rex smiled slightly, "Of course. We just need to get you back to Holiday and she'll get you to your good o'l self again." Six nodded slightly.

Rex just remembered that Six's clothes were now ten times too big on him. He doubts that Six could fit into that. Rex picked up the green jacket first and wrapped it around Six. He picked the boy up and covered more of him with his jacket. Six struggled, "I don't want to be picked up!" Rex growled, "We'll, I can't have you walk around nude. This is the only way I can cover you up, at least until I find you some clothes." Six glared at the ground and crossed his arms, angry that he couldn't break this boy's neck or anyone's neck at that.

Rex gathered the rest of Six's suit and carried the ball of clothes and weapons in his other arm. He glanced at the little Six, _now to find him some clothes._ He glanced back at the other agents. They didn't notice anything that had happened. So Rex silently walked away from the group.

Rex walked around the ally ways when he spotted a clothes line that happened to have little kid clothes. "Perfect." He placed Six down on a large crate, "Don't move..." Six crossed his legs and pouted about his dilemma. Rex turned around and brought out his punkbusters. He knelt down and jumped up. He managed to snag the small shirt and pants and landed back down on the asphalt. He walked over to Six and threw the clothes at him, just like how Six would do it.

Six caught them and looked them over. He crossed his arms, "I don't wanna wear it." Rex crossed his arms and hovered over him, "Yes, you will. There are no other clothes for you Six. It's either this or going commando." Six weighed his choices and decided to take to the 'borrowed' clothing. Once Six was dress in a light blue shirt and black pants, he stood in front of Rex. He glared at the floor, "Can we go home now." Rex tried not to laugh at how Six was acting, he never seen his protector be in a temper tantrum. Rex nodded, "Ya."

He bent down and picked the boy up once again. Rex set his goggled over his eyes and smirked, "Hang on Six."

Rex landed in the landing dock and ran inside. He put a finger on his 'com, "Um, Holiday. We have a problem with Six." Holiday replied, _"What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?"_ Rex sighed and whispered to Six, "She is such a worry wart." Six just glared down, still upset about the whole thing. The Mexican replied back, "No, he's...well he's in one piece. It's too much to explain, you'll see when I get over there." Rex ended the transmission and kept running, dodging anyone when the teen had the chance.

He managed to make it to Holiday's lab. Rex opened the door and quickly shut it. Holiday was filling something out, but didn't look back. She said, "Wow that was..."She stopped once she turned around and saw Six. She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you have a toddler in your arms? You know Rex, just because Six found you don't mean you can go around kidnapping children." He shook his head, "This isn't a random kid, and this is Six. Take a closer look at him!" She was about to say something back but shook it off. Holiday focused more on Six, trying to see any resemblance to Six.

Rex gave an exaggerated breath, "Take a blood test then! It has his exact blood type, I know!" Holiday gave Rex a look like he just came out of an asylum. She went to play along, "Fine, I'll play your game Rex. Put 'Six' on the table over there." She pointed to a table. He walked over to the table and placed Six down. Six crossed his arms, "When will Holiday bring me back to normal?" Rex groaned, "Is that all you say? Don't worry, she will once she believes that you are, well, you." Holiday walked over to Six with a needle in her hand. Six's eyes went wide and looked away. Rex covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at Six's new fear.

Holiday tighten up his arm and stuck the needle in his skin, drawing out a little blood. She pulled back and placed a band-aid on Six's arm. Six smoothed the band-aid with his chubby little fingers.

After a couple minutes, Holiday gasped. Rex smirked, "I told ya it was him!" Holiday slowly walked back to the boys. She looked at Six, "How did this happen?" Rex rubbed the back of his neck. He thought long and hard until he remembered the pink mist that the crab sprayed at Six. He said, "Well, that crab evo that Six and I fought hit Six with this pink, mist thing. When I went over to him, he was just sitting in his clothes. As a five year old!"

Six spoke up, "I want to be big again Holiday!" She bent down and stroked his cheek, "Don't worry Six, I'll find something." She straightens up and glanced back at Rex, "Well, Six is starting to act like a five year old. Might be that since he is younger, his brain became younger. He still remembers his memories but his brain is making him act...more his age." Rex shrugged, "Can you cure him?"

She went over to the computer and typed around for a bit, "Maybe, might take a week or so. Till then you have to keep watch of him." Rex's jaw dropped, "Why do I have to watch him? Why can't you?" She glared over at him, "He protected you so now you protect him. Besides, I have to find the cure for him. Or do you just want him like that forever?" Rex glanced back at Six and groaned, "Fine, but you owe me!"

Holiday chuckled, "Fine." She went over to Six, "Don't worry Six, I'll find you that cure." Six smiled slightly then looked towards the ground, waving his feet.

**You guys are so lucky. I just finished my papers and decided to do this story. Anyways, hoped you guys liked it. Please subscribe and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Six was struggling to get his hand out of Rex's grip. He didn't like people touching him, never did, unless he was punching some guy in the face. Six kept squirming and Rex just gave in, "Six, enough." Six glared up at Rex, not liking that he had to hold Rex's hand or being shorter than everything. Six growled, "I don't like being touched, and don't call me Six. I don't want the other people seeing me small." Rex shook his head, "I am holding your hand so I don't loose you. And fine, I'll give you a different name. What name would you want?" Six shrugged. Rex hit his head against the wall, "Your no help. Ok then, your name will be...Dean."

Six looked at the ground, "Fine." Rex rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait till Holiday found that cure because Six was already being a pain. He walked into Six's 'new' room and made sure nobody was behind him. Six went to the bed and tried to get up on it. He jumped up and swung his legs around. Once he was on, he settled down back on the mattress. Rex saw his struggling with a bed and was very amused.

Rex sat next to him, "Alright then. Your name is Dean and you are Holiday's nephew." Six looked down, "Why Holiday?" Rex shrugged, "Well, Ceasar knows that we have no other family and no one would believe that you had a nephew or a son. That and Holiday agreed to it." Six frowned and looked back up at Rex, "If you knew that I would be Holiday's 'nephew', then why didn't you tell me?" Rex smirked, "Because." "Do the others now I am her 'nephew'?" Rex nodded, "Should."

Six crossed his arms and pouted. Rex rolled his eyes, "Ok, Holiday ordered you some clothes and it should be here by now. I want you to stay in this room." Six glared at him, "Why?" Rex was half way out the door, "Because, you are my responsibility." The Mexican's head then disappeared behind the door.

Six glanced at his bare feet, _He didn't even steal me shoes. _Six blinked back as he went over what Rex said, _His responsibility. I am his responsibility. He gets in trouble if I do anything because I am five and don't know any better. _Six gave a sinister little grin, _time for some payback, Rex._

* * *

><p>Rex walked back to the room with an arm full of clothes and a pair of shoes. Six opened the door, "Alright Six, here's some clothes that didn't come from a clothes line." He glanced around, "Six?" He placed the clothes down and looked around the room. He stuck his head in the closet, the bathroom, even under the bed. "Six?"<p>

The teen stood up, _great. He ran off. _Rex walked down the hall and looked around. He saw an agent and asked, "Hey, have you seen a five year old boy? Black hair. Grey eyes. About two feet tall?" The man shook his head and went on.

Rex kept walking when he was a blur ran past him. "I think that was Six." A second blur past by, "And that is Bobo...of course." Three guys run up and stop, leaning on their knees gulping up air. The blonde guy gasped out, "Damn, that basterd is a fast one." The others nodded. The red head straightened up, "Hey, is that kid Doctor Holiday's nephew?" I slowly nodded, "Ya, Dean." The black woman said, "We'll I hear you are watching him." The blonde scoffed, "You better get that kid under control Rex. Oh, you going to help fix up those offices and scrub off that paint too, since you were suppose to watch him." Rex nodded and clenched his fists. He glared down the hall way, "Trust me, I will."

* * *

><p>Bobo laughed once the two were hiding underneath a desk, "Man kid, you sure know how to have fun. What was your name again?" Six thought for a bit and then said, "Dean." Bobo nodded, "Dean. Well, you're a real card. You're more fun than Rex." Six smirked and held his paint spray can firmly, "Let's do there next." Six pointed to a couple offices down the corridor. Bobo nodded, "Alright kid, that's our next target."<p>

The two ran down the corridor when he heard Rex shouting, "Dean! Bobo! Get your asses down here!" Six smiled and looked behind him. He started to run faster, avoiding the offices he and Bobo were supposed to hit.

The two entered where the labs were. They kept running until they ran into Holiday. Bobo skidded and fell on his face and Six pretty much rammed into Holiday's legs. Six looked up at Holiday. She had her arms crossed and raised an eyebrow. She talked down at Six, "What's going on?" Six shrunk back a bit and looked at the floor. Rex came in with two other agents and glared at Six, "I'm going to kill you!" Holiday shook her head, "Rex, tell me what happened before you kill people."

An agent pointed at Six and Bobo, "Your nephew and that monkey trashed thirty offices and graffiti them." Holiday looked back at Six, "Is this true Dean?" Six's eyes became watery and stood up. He whimpered, "I'm sorry. The monkey and I just wanted to play a game. I didn't mean to break anything. Honest. I'm just scared and wanted to play with somebody." Six hugged Holiday's legs. He looked up with teary eyes, "I'm sorry Aunt Holi."

Holiday's eyes became soft and loving. She patted the boy's head, "Its ok. Next time don't play so ruff." Rex and the other two agents where bug eyed and their jaws were dropped. Holiday looked up to the men, "See, he said he was sorry." Six smiled and stuck out his tongue, holding Holiday's leg tighter. He thought, _Holiday__ is my shield too Rex. _

The agents mumbled and left the room. Rex glared at Six. Bobo laughed, "I didn't know you were Holiday's nephew. Well, see ya kid, got some sleep I need to catch up on.

Rex stomped up to Six, "You are so dead Six."Holiday crossed her arms, "Rex, his mind is in a five year old state right now, he can't help it." Rex shook his head, "You are going to believe a 'sweet' face and crocodile tears?" Holiday waved her hand, "I know what I am doing Rex, and Six didn't mean it." Holiday turned and went back to her lab.

Six grabbed Holiday's hand and turned his head. He smirked and stuck out his tongue.

**Isn't Six such a cute little devil? Haha! Please subscribe and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, Rex had to clean up after Six. After he did that, he made Six do what Six usually made Rex do. He had Six run around the petting zoo for twenty laps. Rex thought that it would have Six stop doing his little rampage, but it didn't. It only encourages Six that Rex needed to 'learn' his lesson...the hard way.

The next day Six made holes in all of the men bathroom walls, he shut down the entire computer system of the west wing, he also painted the training room. All in a three hour period. That boy worked extremely fast. Every time he was being chased, he went to Holiday and Holiday protected him. After that, Rex had to fix everything that Six did. Rex was fuming, ready to destroy Six.

Six waited patiently for Rex to realize that he was going to a similar procedure that he went through, but, of course, Rex isn't that bright.

Rex was scrubbing paint off of a wall, putting in extra elbow grease on the really stuck on paint. Rex heard a chuckle and he spun around to Callen. He glared at the pilot, "What's so funny?" Callen crossed his arms and leaned against the door way, "Nothing, just that this is totally...ironic? Ya, that's the word." Rex stretched out his arms, "What do you mean?" Callen raised and eyebrow, "Figures he wouldn't tell you. Anyways, do you know how everything gets fixed after you destroy things?" The evo-boy thought for a bit, "Um, the janitors do it?"

Callen shook his head. "No. Six fixes them. He scrubs off any substance you bring out, fixes any furniture that's broken, and plasters the holes in the walls." Rex blinked back, "Really?" Callen nodded, "Yep. I would make fun of him but he checks the security tapes daily." Rex looked down at the floor and took in what the pilot just said. He looked up, "Hey, uh, could you clean this up for me?" Callen scoffed, "Why would I do that?" Rex smiled slyly, "I won't tell Six what you said about him two weeks ago, in the plane." Callen smiled, "I'll gladly clean it up for you. Oh, and find a way to get that Dean kid in line." Rex nodded and ran to Six's room.

* * *

><p>Rex arrived at Six's room and entered. Six was leaning against his pillows, tossing a blue ball into the air. Rex started to say something but said instead, "Where did you get that ball?" Six said simply, "Holiday." The Mexican nodded and looked down.<p>

Rex leaned back on his heels and looked back up, "I know why you're acting like a brat. I found out what you do with the destruction I make and...I'm sorry." Six smirked, "Took you a while." Rex scoffed, "You didn't think I would get it that fast?" Six caught the ball and looked at him. Rex rolled his eyes, "Why did you go to Holiday though?" Six sat up, "Because Holiday protected you when I chased you...that and Holiday buys me things." Rex dropped his jaw, "Why does she buy you things?" Six smiled, "Because I'm cute." Rex mumbled, "I'm cute.."

Six jumped off his bed and looked up. Rex knelled down and put out his hand, "Ok, since we know each other, how about a truce..huh?" Six outstretched his arm, "Ok...I guess." They shook hands, settling the little feud.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rex, Holiday, and Six were having breakfast in the kitchen. Six was poking at his oatmeal and making a slight face. Holiday smirked at Six. Rex rolled his eyes, guessing that Holiday only liked Six like this is because he was small and cute.<p>

Rex received a text and began clicking away. He put his phone in his pocket and asked, "Hey Holiday, I'm going to Noah's." Rex got up and Holiday stopped him, "Bring Six with you." Rex whined, "Come on, can I just go alone?" Holiday shook her head, "No, I have much work to do, along with Six's cure. Take him with you or you're not going." Rex sighed and grabbed Six's hand. He dragged Six behind him and left the room.

Holiday laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

><p>Rex landed on the basketball court where Noah was waiting. He set Six down and walked up to Noah. The two did their little handshake thing <strong>(I don't know why guys do that). <strong>Noah looked at Six and asked, "Who's the kid?" Rex rolled his eyes, "This is Dean, Holiday's nephew. I have to watch him." Noah bent down, "Hey their Dean." Six crossed his arms and looked down. Noah laughed, "He's kinda shy isn't he?" Rex stifled a laugh.

Noah grabbed a basketball that was near his feet. He threw it at Rex, "Alright, let's play." Rex looked at Six, "Ya wanna play?" Six shook his head and went to sit on the bench. Rex shrugged and played against Noah.

While the boy's were passing their ball around, a dark figure was lurking the shadows. It stood in an ally way, watching the boys. Its red eyes focused on Six, then it tilted its head. The figure hissed, "Van Kleiss will be very interested with this." The figure melted into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The boys walked over to Noah's house to watch a movie. Six rested against the dark blue couch and watched as the teens picked out a movie. Rex picked up a black DVD case, "No way! You have Killer Basterds Three? We have to watch this." Noah looked over at Six, "I don't know, what about Dean? I mean, should he even be watching things like this?" Rex waved him off, "He'll be fine. Come on, let's watch it!"<p>

Noah hesitly took the disk out of the casing and placed it in the DVD player.

Six and Rex were back at the base two hours later. Six hesently walked to his room and Rex passed out on his bed the second he got to his bed. Rex was in deep slumber but was awoken by somebody shaking his arm. "Rex?" Rex mumbled something and went back to sleep. The person shook his arm again, "Rex." The teen opened his heavy eye lids. He looked at his alarm clock and then to his awakener.

Six stood their holding his arm. Rex rubbed his eyes, "Why are up at one in the morning?" Six looked around and said quietly, "I can't sleep." Rex groaned, "Just go to bed Six, your fine." Six whimpered, "I'm scared...Can-can I sleep with you?" Rex was about to yell at Six to go to his fucking bed but saw his face. Six had tears streaming down his cheeks and his face looked liked he was seriously scared. He then remembered what Holiday told him, that Six now has the mind of a five year old. _Why did I have Six watch that scary movie?_, thought Rex.

Rex rubbed his face with his hands and nodded, "Ok, fine." Six started to climb into the bed with some struggle. Rex helped the boy up and opened the covers. Six sunk down and laid his head on the pillow. The Mexican laid his head down, facing Six's. Six softly said, "Thank you." and Six went to sleep. Rex smirked and joined the boy in slumber.

**Please subscribe and review! Pwease. I won't write more other wise...haha just joking...but I'm serious...jk.**


	5. Chapter 5

Six stood on a chair...well a couple chairs, trying to get into a vent. The ape walked in, "Hey kid, what are you doing?" The kid looked down and thought hard at what he was going to say. "Aunt Holi wants to give me a shot." Bobo chuckled, "You could've just have got me, I would've helped ya hide." The boy raised an eyebrow. Bobo smirked a bit, "Ok, I would've made a deal." Six rolled his eyes and went on to the task at hand.

The door slid open once more and Rex walked in, "There you are. Trying to get away?" Six jumped down and ran under Rex's legs. Rex turned around and tripped the boy. Six fell on his hands and glared back at Rex. Rex walked over and slung Six over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Six grumbled and still cursing his new age. Rex walked to Holiday's lab and placed the five year old on the table. Six glared at Rex and crossed his arms. Rex laughed, "That doesn't work on me when you're that age." Six looked away from Rex and out the window.

Holiday entered the room and smiled at Rex, "I see you found him." Rex nodded and smirked, "He was trying to hide in the vents." Holiday chuckled and bent down in front of Six, "Looks like someone is afraid of needles." Six sneered, "I'm not afraid! I just...don't like them." Six looked at the ground, thinking of many ways to kill the teen, "Don't you want to be back to normal Six?" Six moved her hand away from him and looked back at the window.

She went back to her table of instruments and took out a small needle. She went over to Six and held out his arm. She drew a small ounce of blood from the small arm and placed a band-aid on his little wound, "See. That wasn't so hard." Six rubbed his arm and scooted away. Holiday went to place the blood under a microscope. She looked at it for a bit and turned to a metal cabinet and unlocked it. She opened the door and pulled out a gas mixture. The gas was pinkish, like the one that the crab sprayed, but was darker.

She put some of the gas on the blood and looked through the scope again. She sighed, "I was sure that would work. But apparently it only made things worse." She placed the jar back into the cabinet. "Sorry Six, have to wait a little longer." She turned to Six who just shrugged, "Ok. I don't want to get younger, I'll wait." Holiday blinked back in surprised, not expecting Six to say that he was fine being young for a little more.

Rex helped Six down as the screen came up with White. He turned towards Holiday, "Have you found his cure yet?" She placed a hand on her hip and gestured to Six, "Does he look like he's cured?" White glanced at the little boy. His expression did not change, "Well find a cure for him quick, he is a liable asset. But if you can't find it in a week's time, he is out of the building. Even if he was a good agent, Providence isn't going to raise a kid. This is a fighting agency, not a day care. So hurry with it!" The monitor switched off and Holiday mumbled, "Selfish basterd." Rex glared at the screen and looked down at Six. Six didn't even seem fazed by the fact that if he isn't cured, he would be sent somewhere else...like an orphanage.

Six kicked the floor a bit, "I forgot how much I wanted him to drown in lemon juice." Rex smirked, glad that Six could still not be hurt by a comment. He ruffled Six's hair and Six pushed his hand away.

* * *

><p>Rex and Six were playing chess in Rex's room, and Six was kicking Rex's ass. "King me." Rex crossed his arms, "Damn it, how come you're good at chess? You're five!" Six shrugged, "Well I still have my brains. That and you suck." Rex narrowed his eyes, "What ever. Chess is stupid." Six rolled his eyes when the warning lights came up. The lights were flashing a red glow. Rex narrowed his eyes, "What?"<p>

White came up on a screen, again, and said, "Rex, we have a code red. We have a massive swarm of evos in New York. You and almost the whole base have to go now." Rex raised his eye brow, "It's so bad that most of the base has to go?" White nodded, "Yes. The only ones staying are a few guards and your brother, who is occupied in his lab." The monitor switched off and Rex turned to Six. He said firmly, "I'll be back in an hour or two. Don't damage anything."

Rex ran out of the room, leaving Six alone. Six waited a while until he left the room that smelled like a zoo. Six was so board. He didn't like that he wasn't able to fight because that's all he liked doing. Six wandered through out the building until he spotted Cesar's Lab. Since the rest of the building was a ghost town, he walked into it.

César was messing with something in the back. He glanced over, "Hey Six." Six blinked back, "Who told you?" César laughed, "Holiday did. She needed help finding the cure for your youngness. So, what'cha need?" Six shook his head, "Nothing, just board." The Mexican nodded, "Ya. Understand your problem. Wanna help me?" Six grimaced and shook his head. César laughed again, "Alright." He went back to work, as if nobody just interrupted him. Six shook his head and left, trying to find something to do.

Six walked to a hallway that over looked the petting zoo. He glanced down and sighed. He thought back to when White said that he would throw him out if Holiday doesn't have a cure soon. He also thought when Holiday said that the thing she whipped up didn't cure what ever he had. Six didn't like being small and helpless anymore. He was so close to a breakdown when Holiday said she didn't have a cure, but kept a mask that he still had in him, and kept it up to not hurt Holiday's or Rex's feelings...or something. Six wanted to scream at White but he still had a bit of that mask left over and decided it would be a waste to pull it down then.

Six sat on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He stared down at the evos that lived in the zoo. Six didn't want to be five anymore. He hated being five when he was five...before this happened. He was homeless, he was lonely...being five was not a fun time for him. It wasn't fun for him now. He felt horribly worthless and a bother. Six sighed once more and buried his head in his legs.

Six sat there a bit until he heard a noise. He lifted his head and glanced around. He heard the noise again. He went to the direction of it and followed it. The noise went off again and he defiantly could tell that it was a growl. Six stepped a bit closer to it before he was glowing red eyes. Six's eyes widen and dodged long, gray claws. The boy ran down the hall. He looked back to see Biowulf prowling after him. Six tried to run faster but his stubby little legs wouldn't allow him to.

Biowulf caught up with him and slashed out his claws. Six dodged the hit by turning a corner. The evo hit the wall but followed the boy. Six was a chair in the middle of the hallway and slid underneath it. Biowulf leaped over the obstacle and kept on going at Six. Biowulf ran faster and leaped in the air. He landed in front of Six. Six back peddled a bit, trying to turn his body the other direction. Biowulf grabbed the hem of Six's collar and pulled Six up. "Look who we have here." Six began to struggle and fail his feet around.

The evo chuckled, "No way you are going to escape my grasp, Agent." Six widen his eyes.

* * *

><p>Rex was very confused.<p>

The teen was standing in the air craft passing back and forth. Yes, Rex was confused. He was confused because one minute he was kicking evo butt, a lot of evo butts actually. There were swarms of evos, too many to count. He was smashing one to the ground when, all of a sudden, they all decided to retreat. It didn't look like they were scared, they didn't look scared, but it looked like they were called back. He just couldn't figure out why though.

Holiday watched the boy and felt his confusion as well. Something just wasn't right.

They landed in the landing bay and walked in. Once they stepped out of the landing bay, they saw Cesar being held up by another agent. Rex and Holiday ran up to the man. Rex saw that he had a few cuts on his face. Rex asked, "What happened bro?" Cesar looked away, with a mourning type look on his face. He said slowly, "Kliess has him." Rex furrowed his brow, thinking what the hell his brother meant.

Rex widens his eyes, understanding what 'him' meant.

They kidnapped Six.

**Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it. I worked hard on it. Please subscribe and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Six was in and out consciousness. He would see a silhouette of someone then back to darkness. When he finally regained consciousness, he felt like someone hit him with a car...which has happened once.

His head was throbbing in pain, might have been caused when Six almost escaped. He bit the evo's arm and was dropped, but Biowulf then bitch-slapped him into a wall. Not his best escape plan. Another thing that was bugging him was that his arms and torso were quite tight. He looked down to see that he was chained to a chair. The chains were tied so tight to him it was difficult for him to breath.

Six was squirming in his tiny chair. His arms were too short for him to reach his shoes. (He learned how to pick a lock with the tip of a shoelace when he was seven.) He then thought that he could jump the next person who came, but then he remembered that his legs were also too short and his years of built up muscles was not there for him. He was officially screwed.

He paused for a moment. He wondered how Biowulf knew it was him. He was shorter. He was less intimidating. He also looked different.

He closed his eyes and thought hard. After pondering for quite some time, he remembered that Biowuld had a good sense of smell. So, he would recognize Six's scent and would find out that he turned young. _Should of thought of that._

He shook his head slightly and looked down. He didn't know what Van Kliess was up to, but he knew he was doomed...that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Rex sat on a chair. His head was between his knees, hands on top of his head while rocking back and forth.<p>

Rex was panicking. After twenty minutes of the news, he had a panic attack and fainted. People were quite shocked that he was panicking over a little boy but they didn't know the truth. After waking up, he found himself in his room. He left it, when to Six's room and sat on his bed. That was when he was having his little break down.

Rex was feeling so guilty though. He wasn't just guilty that Six was kidnapped, which of course he was, but he was also guilty for not treating Six better. For not listening. He knew that Six was the closest thing to a father to him.

Six trained him. He made sure that no one would harm him, emotionally or physically. He made sure that he would respect others, even if they are asses. Six taught him about lessons in life. Six taught him everything that he needed to learn. And he just waved him off.

The door to Six's room opened and his brother came in. He smiled slightly and sat down beside him. Rex looked at him and then buried his face again.

Cesar folded his hands, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep The Pack from taking him." Rex shook his head. He mumbled, "Not your fault." The elder Mexican looked at his hands, "I know I'm not the perfect person to talk to, but...do you want to talk about it?" Rex was silent for a moment. He placed his head on his knees. He sighed deeply.

"Six was right?" Cesar raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?" Rex took a deep breath, "Before Six was turned into a five year old, and we had a fight. He said I wasn't responsible. I thought I could prove him right by taking care of him but...I couldn't. I couldn't control him, I couldn't keep myself from showing him that scary movie, and I couldn't protect him. He was right. I'm not responsible...or a good friend." He buried his head."

Cesar felt something like sympathy for his brother. He had never seen his brother so down, not even before he lost his memory. He knew that Six meant a whole lot more to Rex **(NOT LIKE THAT YOU CREPPY SIX AND REX COUPLE LOVERS!)** than he could see. Maybe Rex thought that Six was a father figure to him.

Cesar placed a hand on Rex's back. Rex looked up at him. Cesar smiled, "You are more responsible than you think. You knew to take Six right toHolidaywhen he was turned, you help try and find the cure, you also comfort him when he needs it. You are responsible and a good friend, well, that's what my intellect tells me." Rex stretched out his legs, "Really?" Cesar smiled and nodded, "Of course." He wrapped an arm around Rex's shoulders, "Now, I think you need to find Agent Six and make a rescue plan."

Rex smiled and nodded, "Right!"

* * *

><p>Van Kliess looked over his small kingdom. Evo big and small enhabinated the whole area. This is only a small portion though. He wanted to dominate the world, he wanted everything like this! The only thing that was in his way was that damn boy, Rex.<p>

Rex was always in the way. He always foiled his plans. No matter how clever he got, Rex managed to blow it up in his face...literally. Then there wasProvidence. The accursed agency had made Rex stubborn enough not to join the pack. There is also that agent, Agent Six. That Agent is more trouble than he's worth. He is always there to protect that boy, always.

Van Kliess hates that. He hates every single one of them. He just wanted something to happen so he would have a good grip on the world...that would last longer than a day. But, there is a chance. Biowulf told Van Kliess that something happened to that Agent. So, as seeing that Biowulf rarely let his master down, he planned a big attack in a major city, just to retrieve the Agent. He hoped it was for a good cause.

Biowulf stalked into the balcony. He stood hunched over. He hissed, "I brought him Master."

Van Kliess looked back, "Did you know? Well, bring me to him." The metallic evo nodded and turned back to the door and left where he went. Van Kliess followed his loyal companion.

Biowulf led him to the very bottom of the castle, where storage is usually kept. He opened the door and let his master enter first. Van Kliess saw a...boy? Chained to a chair... The evil lord just about chew out the evo but then noticed something. The boy did look very similar to the Agent. Very similar in deed.

Van Kliess smiled slyly, "Well, well, well. Look who we have here?" He circled the young boy, "This is quite interesting Agent, it seems that you are know a toddler. Very interesting." The boy did not leave his eyes from the floor. Van Kliess placed a finger on his chin, "Biowulf, let the Agent go. He is no harm to us." The evo hesitated but obeyed his master. He cut the chains with his claws, letting the chains slam against the floor.

The Agent didn't pounce up or attack. He just moved his arms.

Van Kliess kneeled down to meet the boy's onyx eyes. Six glared at Van Kliess but said nothing. The evil lord smirked, "Yes, it is you. Still quite serious I see. Well, Six, I have a proposition to give you." Six tensed a little. Van Kliess went on, "You let me raise you...again, you follow in my foot steps and I will leave Rex alone."

Six narrowed his eyes, "How are you a threat to Rex?" Van Kliess laughed at his answer and how Six was still trying to be threating. He chuckled, "Ever time I faced Rex, well almost every time, you are there to save the day. He may be a strong boy, but he is just a boy. He will slip up one day though. One way or another, it will happen." Six froze and looked at the ground.

Van Kliess smirked, knowing he was right and had the Agent in his grasp. He turned around and looked over his shoulder, "I'll let you ponder over this."

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Anyways, hoped you liked it. So, please review and subscribe. Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Holidaylaid a tired hand on her head, "Rex, we can't put hot sauce in their water. It wouldn't do any good for a distraction."

Rex slumped back in his chair, "Well what are we going to do? White won't help us with troops and Van Kliess has too many EVO's to fight off. What can we do?"Holidayshook her head, "I don't know Rex. I just don't know any more."

The two were very drowsy. They were planning for six hours straight, till eleven at night, and they still couldn't think of a Rex to rest for a bit but Rex was persistent.

Rex yawned loudly, "We can't give upHoliday. Six was always there for us, now we have to be there for him. It's only fair." Yet Rex was having doubts that they would think of a plan that soon , "I know hun, but we would be able to think of a better plan if we get some rest. Then we will be able to think of a plan sooner." Rex nodding, knowing that the doctor was right. She was always right.

Rex stood up and stretched, "Yeah, I think your right. Night Doc." The two left, going to have a pretty hectic sleep. The worry was keeping the two from sleeping very well.

The next morning, the two met inHoliday's lab. The two tried to show that they weren't tired as hell.

Holidayhad her cup of coffee while Rex stuffed down a whole waffle in his mouth in about a Rex for eating so fast and placed her mug down.

Rex apologized, "Sorry. Anyways, have any plans about Six's rescue?"Holidaytapped the desk, "Well, I was thinking that we could..."Holidaywas interrupted when White came up on a screen. Rex groaned, "Yes White?"

White's face was expressionless, like always, and said plainly, "We have a transmission from Abyss."Holidayand Rex glanced at each other then back at White's face fizzled out with static and Van Kliess appeared.

Rex growled, "Where's Six you basterd!" Van Kliess laughed, "Oh, he's fine Rex." Rex sneered. Van Kliess raised an eyebrow, seeing that the teen clearly did not believe him. He smirked, "He's fine, I promise you. See for your self." Van Kliess waved his hand to his side. Six walks in with his head hung. He stopped in front of the evil EVO lord.

Holiday's heart felt a little lighter knowing that Six was alright. Rex said, "Six!" The boy looked up slightly but then quickly planted his gaze back on the ground. Rex tilted his head, confused why his protector wouldn't look at the difference as well and frowned. She looked up at Van Kliess and barked, "What did you do to him you demon from hell!"

Van Kliess grinned, "Nothing Doctor. It was mainly his doing."Holidaygasped and Rex blinked back in surprise, "Why is he like this then? Six, why are you like this?"

The lord placed a hand on Six's shoulder, "Six has decided to join The Pack." Rex yelled, "You're lying! Six, you would never join them, would you?" Six looked up, his eyes filled with guilt and a little of worry. He whispered, "It was the only way." Rex andHolidaywere confused at the statement. It gave them no answers to their question.

Van Kliess patted the boy's shoulder, "I will take good care of little Six here. I'll raise him as if he was my own. Hopefully, he will take my place. Oh, you don't have to worry about being chased by the pack, Rex, you are nothing to me now." Van Kliess glanced atHoliday, "I would need a queen when I rule."Holidayhuffed, "Not a chance you ass."

Van Kliess shrugged, "Well, I tried. Say hello to Cesar for me." He laughed evilly and the screen went dark.

* * *

><p>Six have never been this depressed in a long time. He just betrayed his friends and Van Kliess was going to re-raise him. Six shivered at the thought.<p>

The only good thing about this was that Rex would be safe. Six thought, _How come that man always threatens people with other people? He needs to be more original with his threats._

Six was expected to have dinner with his 'master'. Frankly, he would rather starve than eat with that terrorist. But, he didn't really have much of choice, now did he? He wished he was bigger again. Just so he can kick Van Kliess's ass.

Six was heading down a corridor into the 'dinning room'. Everything was bland, dark, and misshapen. It looked kinda creepy but, then again, Van Kliess is a creepy person, so he deserves a creepy castle. And since Six was five, everything looked creepier than it was. Made him feel small and vulnerable. He sighed, missing when he wasn't afraid of anything...save forHoliday's cooking of course.

Six entered the room. There was an odd chandelier at the top of the room. It carried white candles on each spike. The walls were slightly bumpy, like the rest of the castle, and had a few windows in the back of the room. Apparently it was pouring outside. Then, in the middle of the room, laid a table that sat about eight people, three on the long ends and one on the short ends. Van Kliess sat at the far end, sipping on something in a tea cup. Van Kliess looked up and smiled. He patted his hand on the chair to the right of him.

Six obeyed and sat at that chair. He a bit of trouble since the chairs were kinda tall. Once he managed to make it up, he settled himself on the cushioned seat and stared at the man. Van Kliess was very amused that the agent that caused him so much trouble before could barely get in a chair now.

Van Kliess settled his hands on the arms and that's when Six noticed that the machine on his hand wasn't there. He guessed that he didn't always wear it. Van Kliess cleared his throat, "Now Six, now that you have joined The Pack, I need to find something for you to do. You could wear something like what I have, but that won't work until you're older. Ah well, I suppose I have plenty of time to figure it out, don't I?"

Six nodded once and looked ahead. Van Kliess chuckled, "Don't worry about your old friends. You can make some here. Sure, they are not the most... smartest bunch, but they are loyal. That's what counts." Six nodded, not looking at him. Van Kliess went on, "You can go anywhere in the castle. Just as long as you don't leave the building, then everything will be just grand." Six glanced over at the lord and back at the wall, wishing he could leave.

Biowulf walked in, "Master. The parts are here." Van Kliess stood up, "Excellent." He looked down at Six, "Want to come boy?" Six smiled slyly on the inside; _maybe I could stay a while, free food. That and I can do some discovering here. _Six nodded and jumped off the chair, following Van Kliess.

**Hoped you guys liked it. I listened to 'Be Prepared' from The Lion King, while writing this. I can totally see Van Kliess as Scar. Oh, and I wrote a new Rex and Six story (father/son fluff) Called, 'Tombstone Diary'. Read it if you haven't all ready.**

**Anyways, please review and subscribe. Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

Six followed Van Kliess down a few corridors and into one of his labs.

Six was in awe as he entered the room. The lab was much bigger thanHoliday's or César's. There were a couple of metal tables with devices on it and two large machines at the far side of the room. A clear cabinet with bottles inside stood on the right side of the room. The boy assumed it was where the chemicals were kept.

Six didn't understand why Van Kliess had a lab though. He already had that mechanical hand that turned people into EVO's, he didn't think he needed anything else. But, then he realized, that he did need to make other things for his 'evil rain of terror'.

Van Kliess walked over to a table closest to the door. He waved Six over. Six stumbled up to the evil lord.

Six stood on his tippy toes and looked over the table. He saw that a bronze, round, object. He pointed to the ball, "What's that?" Van Kliess smiled, glad that someone is finally taking interest in his work. The man picked it up and lowered it closer to Six. "This is a nanite detector. I placed the DNA of the nanite and it goes and searches for it. Of course, it's still in a work in progress, but I'm getting to it." He placed the ball back on the table.

Van Kliess kept walking. Six gave a second look to them then followed the lord. Six thought for a bit, "Biowulf said something was ready. What's ready?" Van Kliess chuckled slightly, "I'll tell you later young one. I have to check on it. Now, just stay in this room. I'll be in the room over there." The man pointed to a tan door at the back of the room.

The man walked over to the room, Biowulf close behind. Six waited till the door closed behind them till he stuck out his tongue at him.

Six then began looking around. He picked things up, examined them, then placed them down. He kept looking around. He stopped in front of the chemical case. He then gave a sly smile. He looked at the door then turned back to the cabinet. He saw that the door to it didn't have a lock so he opened the door easily.

He picked up a test tube that had a purplish liquid in it. He walked over to the nanite detecting ball and looked side to side. He picked the ball up and poured some of the liquid in a small hole that was in the ball. Pink smoke came from the hole. Six set the ball down and placed the bottle back in the cabinet.

Six heard the door open and Six moved to the other side of the room fast. He greeted Van Kliess and went out of the room with Biowulf. When Biowulf wasn't looking, Six smirked, knowing that he was going to have as much fun with Van Kliess as he did with Rex.

* * *

><p>Rex sat on the top of the building, looking at the desert night sky.<p>

He sighed deeply, _how could Six do that? How could Six just...leave? _Rex shook his head and looked at the moon. He couldn't believe that Six would join the pack. He also couldn't understand why Van Kliess would want with Six in the first place. Six wasn't a thirty year old man anymore; he was a five year old boy that liked to cause trouble...

_Cause trouble..._

Rex remembered that Six pretty much destroyed the base to get back at him. _Was that his plan? To destroy his base? To foil his plans?_

Rex brushed back his hair, _Six better have a good reason to stay there...a non evil reason._

* * *

><p>Van Kliess was quite glad that Six chose to just live with that fact that he now works for him.<p>

He figured that since Six was now five, he would be easier to handle and easier to persuade, and he was right. The others thought that the plan would never work, but now they see that their master was always right.

He smiled to himself as he worked on the final touches to the nanite detector. He placed the small screwdriver he was using on the table. He examined it and then turned the top of the sphere three times. The ball vibrated then smoke began to come from it. The ball exploded, throwing shards of metal against Van Kliess's arm.

The man swore and threw the remaining part of the sphere at the wall. He growled and slammed his fists on the table. "Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have used a plasma charge." He brushed back his fine hair. He calmed himself and left the lab. He walked up to the balcony and stood to look at his kingdom.

He liked to look at his surroundings, it usually calmed his nerves. He eased up and folded his arms behind his back.

"Master." He turned around to see Skalamander. "Yes?" He hissed, "The boy is a bit of trouble sir. He found paint and sprayed it across the walls." Van Kliess frowned, "Bring him to me." Skalamander growled, "Come on out boy." Six walked out with his face down towards the ground. The evil lord crossed his arms, "Did you ruin my walls with paint?" Six nodded, "Yes sir, but I'm board. There's nothing to do and no one to hang out with."

The man began to feel sympathetic for the boy. He reminded him of himself, alone, with no one to accompany him. He supposed the destruction is the way to get attention. He even remembered doing such a thing when he was that age. He said, "Well, if you company, then you can accompany me." He looked up at Skalamander, "Skalamander, clean the walls of the paint. Understood."

The EVO glared at the boy and nodded, "Very well, master."

Six felt smug as the evil lord told the diamond EVO to clean his mess. He just found another Holiday that would protect him in this castle, and it was the master of every one here. He chuckled on the inside, knowing that this was going to be fun.

**Don't mess with five year old Six.**

**Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. I got lazy and didn't want to put up any thing for a while. Anyways, please review and subscribe.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean, 'He's a threat?"

White looked down at the evo teen. His hands were folded in front of him. He said sternly, "Six is in league with Van Kliess. He has information. He must be killed." Rex glared at White, "Six was forced into partnership, I just know it. He would never revel information to Van Kliess. Besides, would you really kill your own agent? An agent that is now five against his own will. Who is confused and slightly scared."

White glared back at the teen, "I can't risk one agent for the good of the world." Rex shook his head, "Good of the world? Six was an amazing agent that saved more lives than you can count. He was the good of the world." Holiday nodded, "He is right White, Six is better than your other agents. You can't just kill him."

White leaned in, "This is not up to you two. He shall be killed on the spot. And just so you two don't get any ideas, you are not allowed to leave the base. Guards will be around you at all time. You will be free when he is taken care of."

Grunts surrounded the two. Holiday and Rex glared at White as they were escorted out of the room.

* * *

><p>Six was at Abysus for about a week now, and so far, he has been driving Biowulf and Skalamander up the wall.<p>

He would tear around the castle, vandalizing walls and break a few things, not Van Kliess's things of course. Van Kliess didn't quite mind it, knowing that he was the same way as a child. So he let the kid slide, and made the other two fix what Six created.

Breach didn't mind Six. The fact was, he loved him. He was her own personal doll...in a way. Six thought it was embracing that he would dress up in the most ridicules outfits and 'play' with her. But he wasn't screwed over entirely. Breach would make sure the other two evos wouldn't mess with Six. Another plus.

Van Kliess liked Six too. He was enough company for him, and he was interested in his work, which he liked. Six did want to be back at his old 'home' though. He was frustrated though. It wasn't because of the boy, no, it was that none of his inventions worked. It had angered him greatly. He thought that he was losing his edge.

He was holding his latest inventions. It was to add to his suit, making it even lighter and more convenient. Yet, it exploded in his hand, right when he picked it up. He sighed and threw it on the table. "Why is none of my inventions working?" He brushed back his hair and walked out of the room. He passed by Biowulf. The metallic evo stood in front of his master. "Yes, Biowulf?"

The evo hissed, "Providencehave been trying to sneak into our land sir." Van Kliess raised and eyebrow, "What for?" Biowulf shook his head, "I don't know, but I took a hostage from one of their troops." The evil lord placed a hand on his chin, "Very well, bring me to him."

Biowulf nodded and led his master to a room. Inside was aProvidencegrunt, tied up on a chair. The masked man's head rose when the lord entered. Van Kliess stood in front of the grunt, "What is your business here? Why do you attack?" The grunt said nothing. The evil lord glanced at Biowulf. The evo hound nodded and raised his claws, placing them near the man's neck.

The man gulped and said, "We were instructed to kill Six." Van Kliess glared at the man. He nodded at Biowulf and left the room.

He walked briskly down the hallway. He thought, _So, White wants his ex-agent dead? Well, that won't go down in my book. _

He ended up in Breach's bedroom. Breach was brushing Six's hair. Six had a slight scowl on his face while Breach seemed very content. Van Kliess cleared his throat. Breach looked up and released the boy. Van Kliess waved Six over. The boy obeyed and walked over to the lord.

The man started walking down the hallway. They were silent while walking. Six steadily walked while glancing at Van Kliess every now and then, wondering why Van Kliess wanted him to walk with the lord. A few moment passed and the man spoke up, "Six. I have some news. Apparently someProvidenceagents were trying to enter my kingdom. Biowulf captured a man. Apparently, they came to kill you."

Six stopped. He gulped in dry air, "No! They wouldn't do that!" Van Kliess stood over the boy, "I know you want to be back atProvidence, but they don't want you back, Six. Since you are young, they see you as a nuisance. They aren't trying to rescue you, not even Rex is trying to rescue you." The boy looked down with tears in his eyes. Van Kliess smiled slightly on the inside, knowing that he finally has him.

Van Kliess knelled down and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Oh Six, you have been through much. But I will be here for you; I won't leave you, unlike thoseProvidenceagents." Van Kliess hugged the boy.

Six was slightly surprised, still not fond of being touched. Van Kliess pulled something out of his pocket, the thing that he was working on in secret. A small chip. "I won't desert you Six." He placed the chip on the back of Six's neck. Small wires came out and entered Six's neck.

Six's eyes widened then closed. His body went limp. Van Kliess smirked and chuckled slightly.

**Dun dun dun!**

**Hoped you liked it! Please review and subscribe.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rex was pacing back and forth in his room, thinking up another escape plan. His last few plans ended up in failure.

He used the vents since his door was guarded. Yet, at every spot he jumped out, he would be tackled by a grunt. In the hallway. In the men's bathroom. In the women's bathroom. In the kitchen, the lounge, the landing strip, even the roof. It's like White knew him too well. Granted, the only thing White knew about Rex was his escape routes.

He had to find a way to save Six. White wouldn't listen to reason, so that was out. He had trouble escaping, and every minute he was stuck in this hell hole was a minute closer to Six's death. Holiday was guarded in her room as well, along with his brother...but he was always guarded.

But Bobo wasn't.

Rex smiled slightly. Bobo was hanging out at Taco Hut, in the town where Noah lived. Bobo left an hour ago, and he wouldn't be back four a few hours.

Rex pulled out his cell phone and dialed Noah's number. He prayed that Noah was going to answer. He listened to four a bit, "Come on. Pick up." After a few moments, Noah picked up, "Yeah?" Rex looked at the door, "Hey Noah, I need you to do something for me. Fast." Noah paused for a bit, "Sure thing Rex, what is it?" Rex sat on his bed, "I want you to go find Bobo at Taco Hut. Then, I need to talk to both of you."

_Please say yes, _Rex thought. "Um, alright. May I ask what's going on?" Rex glanced at the door again, "It's better if I tell you two at the same time. I have to go. Please hurry." Rex hung up and placed the phone on his lap. He sighed and brushed his hands through his hair.

Rex laid back against his bed, throwing a super ball against the wall. He waited for about a half hour before his phone rang. He picked it up, "Noah?" Noah replied back angrily, "You know how many Taco Huts I had to go to, just to find that ass?" Rex shrugged it off, "You can yell at me later, just put your phone on speaker." Noah growled, "Fine."

Rex waited a few moments when Bobo was on the phone, "Hey kid. What's up?" Rex paused and replied, "I need you two to go to Providence and break Holiday and I out. And my brother, might as well and get him too." He waited till Bobo replied back, "Why are you guy's locked up?" Rex paused and then began to tell what happened over the pass two weeks.

"And now White won't let us leave because we would try to save Six." There was a long pause. Like a really long pause. Rex wondered if they were even still on the other end. Bobo replied, "Well, that explains why Six was missing for a while. Don't worry kid, Blondie here and I will think up a plan." Noah sounded a little surprised, "Wait, why am I involved with this?" Rex replied, "Because you are my friend and you so owe me for showing Six that scary movie." Noah paused, "Hey! You were the one who showed him that movie!"

Rex, "Now, now, this isn't the time to point fingers. Now, hurry up and get us outta' here. Oh, and tell César to get his ship...thing." He hung up on them.

* * *

><p>Rex hung up. Noah and Bobo looked at each other. The chimp smiled, "Guess we're partners Blondie." Noah groaned, knowing that he is not going to like working with the monkey.<p>

After thirty minutes of planning, Bobo went to the Providence Jet. Bobo jumped into the two person jet, then lent down a hand to Noah. Noah looked down and grabbed the ape's hand. The ape helped him up. Once Noah was in his seat, Bobo started up the plane and flew into the sky. While Bobo was flying, Noah was holding onto the straps for dear life.

Never again will he be in the same jet that the monkey is flying, never again.

* * *

><p>They landed on the air strip. Bobo hopped out, along with Noah. Not many agents were in the area, so Bobo waved Noah to follow him.<p>

Noah followed the mischievous chimp. Bobo rounded a few corners, walking causally, making sure no one suspected anything. He kept walking until he reached Cesar's room. Guards were posted near his door. Bobo smirked and walked in the room.

César looked up from his work space, "Bobo?" He nodded and walked up to him. He jumped onto the table and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He began to whisper something in his ear. Noah stood in a corner, sulking with his arms crossed. César nodded. He went to his computer typed. He whispered, "The cameras will be overlapping a time frame I have recorded. Will last for about twenty minutes." The man went through his desk next. He moved papers to the side and pulled out that tazer device he used on the guards when he got here.

He gave it to Bobo, "That switch turns it on. I have another one, so I'll be good." Bobo took it and smiled. Noah sunk back a bit, not liking that smile. Bobo said, "Don't forget to make sure your piece of junk isn't being tracked." The man held up a small device, "Got it." Bobo nodded and exited the lab and saw the two agents. Bobo turned the knob on the tazer looking thing and it immediately zapped the two of them unconscious. Bobo laughed, "I'm gonna like this."

Noah looked down both hallways and let César out. César nodded at Bobo and ran down a hall way. Bobo ran down the other. Noah sighed and follows the monkey.

* * *

><p>Rex paced back and forth when he heard shouting down the hallway.<p>

Rex ran towards the door, listening closely. He heard shots being fired and screams of pain. Rex wondered if it was Bobo and Noah or the Pack. _All well, _thought Rex, _either way is fine. _Rex placed his gloved hand on the door, demanding it to open.

Once the door swooshed open, he grinned. Bobo held some tazer and was using it on the guards. I ran up to Noah, who was standing next to a smirking Holiday. I laughed, "I guys totally rock!" Bobo sneared, "I was the one who did all of the work." Noah yelled, "You wouldn't let me touch anything!" Bobo shrugged, "Not my problem."

Holiday rolled her eyes, "Alright, let's move. Don't want more to follow." Rex looked behind the Doctor. The whole hall way was full of unconscious bodies. "I don't think that would be a problem Doc."

We all ran to where Rex's brother's ship thing was.

The Hispanic man had the engine up and running, waiting for the rest of the passengers. César opened the door and smiled. Everyone jumped in.

Once the aircraft was in the air, I smiled. _We're going to save you Six._

**Isn't Rex smart? S-M-R-T! Ok, Bobo is the smrt one.**

**Oh, and to the people who want to know what happens next, I can't tell ya! No, really, I can't tell you. I'm just making this crap as I go along. Totally random. No planning once so ever. So, just like you guys, I don't know what's going on.**

**Anyways, hoped you liked it! Please subscribe and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

White slammed his fist on the metal table. "What do you mean, 'they escaped.'?" White glared down at the masked commander. The commander pushed his index fingers together and stuttered, "Um, w-well. The, uh, the ape and the blonde kid came in and uh, k-knocked people out with this s-stun thingy."

White clawed at his desk. "So, you're telling me that a monkey and a kid came in here and took out an entire Providence army? And took Holiday and Rex too?" The commander slowly nodded. White sneered, "Do you know where Cesar is though? We did put a tracker on...his...ship..." He starred at the masked man. "He took it out, didn't he?" The grunt nodded. White huffed, "Tell the other bases that we need help looking for them." He shook his head, "No communication sir, someone took it out." White stared at the grunt, "...Leave."

The man nodded and ran out of the room, not going to deal with a frustrated White.

White crossed his fingers together. _This is more difficult than I thought._

* * *

><p>Cesar landed the ship on an island in Antarctica. He doubted that Providence would follow them there.<p>

Bobo groaned, "I am sick of arctic landscapes." Cesar looked at the monkey in confusion. Rex told his brother, "I'll tell you later." The brother nodded and flipped a switch, turning the heater on. Rex leaned against a wall, "So, how do we find Six?" Holiday sighed, "The best way to find them is when the pack starts attacking something." The younger Mexican shook his head, "But Providence would get there before us."

Cesar shook his head, "No, before we left I took out their communications and their ability to get feed from networks." Bobo smiled, "And I blew up their jets!" Everybody starred at the monkey. The ape looked back and fourth, "Ok, ok. I only trashed one jet." Cesar sighed and sat down in an empty seat. Bobo looked at him questionly, "What's on your mind? You've been weird on the ride here." The Hispanic frowned, "How are we going to defeat the pack? All we have is Rex,Holidayand Bobo, maybe myself. I'm not that good though. They have a whole horde of EVOs and Six as a captive. Our odds don't match."

Noah nodded, "He's right we are no match." Bobo looked down and Holiday frowned, holding her holding her arms.

Rex clenched his hands into a fist and yelled, "Six was there for all of us! He saved our hides more than we could count. Now we have to be there for him." Rex shook his head and looked down. He calmed a bit, "I screwed up. If I'd only listen to Six...then he wouldn't be a toddler being held prisoner by a sadistic over lord. I have to save him. I don't care how many enemies are out there, I have to save Six...make it up to him."

The doctor closed her eyes, "He's right." Cesar was shocked at her output. He saw Holiday as a relatively smart and logical. "Doctor Holiday, we can't go on with this. You know as much as Noah and I do that we don't have a chance. Six..Six just has to..." Holiday interrupted him by glaring down at the man. She yelled at him, "No! Six saved me many times. It is my fault as well. I couldn't make a cure in time." She laid her back against the wall.

She spoke quieter, "You just don't understand Cesar." She looked over at Rex. She saw the pain that she had in his eyes. It was the kind of pain that only families have. Cesar noticed that look, and remembered how that pain felt when he lost his parents and when he couldn't find Rex. He sighed, letting the guilt of seeing his brother like this getting to him, "Fine. We'll work on saving Six."

Rex smiled, "Thanks bro!" Cesar was very confused. One minute Rex was about to have a break down the next he was as happy as a clam.

Cesar rolled his eyes, "Just stay out of my way and let me work. I'll try to see if the Pack is out and about."

* * *

><p>Rex was throwing a ball against the wall, Bobo was polishing his guns, Noah was counting the screws on the panels, and Holiday was staring off in space. All were waiting for Cesar.<p>

Cesar had hacked into many satellites, trying to see if the Pack was on a news station or on camera. Nothing had really shown up. There was a few rampaging EVOs but no one from the pack. Cesar rubbed his eyes and closed them. The flashing light of the screens stung his eyes after two nonstop hours.

A few more hours had past. The crew was asleep in chairs or even the floor. Cesar had been nodding off now and then. He saw leaning over his desk with a hand on his check. His posture was relaxed, ready for sleep. His mind was clouded with doziness, and wasn't really focused on his task. He yawned and clicked onto another camera. His eyelids lowered. His vision became blurry. Before he fully closed his eyes, he saw Biowulf and Skalamander looking through a building. _There's the Pack. ...The Pack_

Cesar shot up. "Rex! Holiday! I found the Pack! Wake up!" Holiday slowly blinked from and stretched in her chair. She yawned, "What was that?" Cesar stood up, "I found the Pack." Holiday jumped up and shook Rex. "Rex, come on. Get up." Rex slowly opened his eyes, "Can't I just sleep?" Holiday smirked, "I thought you wanted to find Six?" He nodded and sat up, "You found him?" Cesar nodded, "Well, I found some of the pack members."

Rex jumped to his feet. "Where are they?" Cesar typed something into the computer. "They are in...Albuquerque, New Mexico." Rex nodded, "Sweet! When can we get there?" The Hispanic pressed a few buttons, "I out in a new generator but I have been waiting to use it for a special occasion. So in about...twenty minutes." Rex smiled, "That...is awesome."

* * *

><p>The ship landed in the deserted town. Rex, Bobo, and Holiday stepped off. Debris from adobe buildings was spread everywhere. The road was covered in dust and some spots of blood.<p>

Rex glanced around and walked down the path of destruction. The other two followed. Rex frowned, _something isn't right. _The trio walked further down and stopped. A large pile of debris of a house lay in front of the road. Rex saw Biowulf's head coming up to the top of the large pile, and took out his BFS and Bobo took out their guns, ready for a battle to be laid down.

The EVO stood on top of the pile, Skalamander and Breach following suit. They didn't seem to go forward though. Rex looked at the group cautiously, "Where. Is. Six." A menacing chuckled echoed through out the air. Rex gripped his BFS tighter and stepped back.

Van Kliess walked up and stood at the top of the pile. "Well well Rex, I was wondering if you even cared about your 'comrade' anymore." Rex growled, "Where! Is! He!" The evil lord chuckled. "Six doesn't want to go back, Rex. He doesn't want you orProvidenceany more." Holiday glared at him.

Rex yelled, "You are lying. Six would never leave Providence." Van Kliess smirked and raised an eye brow, "Oh?" The lord stepped back, "Come, Son." Rex seemed confused when he said 'son'. Yet his confusion turned into horror when Six walked up next to Van Kliess wearing smaller bronze gloves. They looked like Van Kliess's, yet it went up his arm and behind his neck.

Holiday gasped. Rex stuttered, "S-Six?" The boy's eyes didn't look anything like Six's eyes. Well, they were still grey, but it...it just wasn't his eyes.

Six looked down at Rex, "Rex. Leave. ." Rex was taken back. "But, Six. I'm your comrade, remember? We're...we're friends. Remember?" Six starred at him with...hatred? "No. These are my friends now. I belong with the Pack. Father says so." _Father? Father! _Rex looked between Van Kliess and Six. He wanted to say something, anything, but he was frozen. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He couldn't do anything.

Breach made a portal behind them. Six said, "Providence tried to kill me. You didn't come. I belong with the Pack." Van Kliess placed a hand on the back of the boy's head. He led him to the portal. The EVO's walked backward into the portal, watching the trio. Then the portal vanished, along with Six.

**Sorry it took so long! My aunt is over and I can't get much done. God she is nosy. **

**Anyways, hoped you liked it. Please review and subscribe.**


	12. Chapter 12

Van Kliess chuckled to him self once more. He loved when his plans worked for him. He glanced over at Six, who was staring at the wall in front of him. He had a blank look in his eye, but the evil lord would fix that later. Van Kliess brushed back the boy's hair and stood up from his chair. "I'll be in my lab Six." The boy nodded, yet kept his gaze on the wall. "Yes father."

Van Kliess felt all giddy inside when Six called him father. The EVO master didn't want to admit it, but he did want to be a father. Yet, since most women think of him as a freak, he could never really have a family. So Six had to do.

The only thing that Van Kliess didn't like was that his name was Six. Van Kliess made a face, "We will have to change your name." Six nodded, "Yes father." Van Kliess smiled, "Good."

Before Van Kliess reached the door, Breach came in. The evil lord raised an eyebrow. Breach looked up at him. "You are dressing him up again, aren't you?" The girl nodded. Kliess waved his hand, "Fine." Breach smiled and practically skipped over to Six. She took the boy's hand and dragged him out of the room. Van Kliess though, w_ell; at least Breach has something to do than bother me. _

Van Kliess walked briskly down corridors and stair cases until he reached his court yard. As he walked, he thought about the names that would suit Six. He crossed out several names that just wouldn't do. Like Stephan or Joe. He destroyed his thoughts to take a slight glance over his crumbling yard and went into the other building. He went down some more until he reached a large metal door. He entered the door.

When he entered, he saw Biowulf. _Right on schedule. _Biowulf nodded at his arrival, "How is the boy?" Van Kliess waved his hand, "He's fine. Although, I would have to touch up on the machine's emotion control. He is like a drone. Frankly, it's quite disturbing." The mechanical lap dog nodded, "Right sir. Shall I fetch him now?"

The evil lord shook his head, "No. Breach is dressing him up again. The more she is out of my hair the better." The EVO nodded, "Understood." Van Kliess pulled a lever that started a machine up, "So, has Rex and his little friends meddled yet?" Biowulf shook his head, "No sir. Do you think they gave up?"

Van Kliess smiled slyly, "Let's hope they have."

* * *

><p>Cesar leaned back in his chair and brushed back his hair. Noah leaned against the wall and slid down until his butt hit the floor. Holiday crossed her arms and stood far back in a corner. Rex sighed at looked at the computer monitors.<p>

Rex closed his eyes shut. _"Providence tried to kill me. You didn't come. I belong with the Pack." ..."You didn't come..."_

Cesar pressed a button, "Let's go back to Providence." Rex's eyes shot open, "What do you mean, 'let's go back to Providence'?" Cesar looked exhausted, "Rex...it's hopeless. Six isn't on our side any more." Rex stomped his foot, "No! We can't give up on him!" Bobo shook his head, "For one Rex, I agree with your bro. Six gave up on us. There's nothing we can do."

Rex looked over at Noah. His eyes didn't meet his and his head hung low. Rex shook his head. He then looked toward Holiday, hoping that she will agree with him that time. But, when her gaze met his, he knew that he was wrong. "Holiday?"

The doctor shook her head as tears brimmed her eyes, "No Rex. It...It won't work. Six is...gone." Rex shook his head. _They can't give up on him! _"No! That wasn't Six! He...he seemed like...like a drone. It has to do with that thing on his neck. Come on, we can still get him back!" Rex glanced around the room, but no one looked at him.

Rex straightened his back and his lips turned into a thin line. "Fine. I will go after Six with out you." Rex hit the button that opened the door and turned his back. Before he left, he said, "Six is a father to me. He was there for me, so I will be there for him." And with that, Rex took out his bogie pack and flew into the sky.

Holiday watched Rex go as a tear ran down her cheek.

**I almost puked when I had Six call Van Kliess 'father'. Gack! **

**Anyways, sorry for taking so long...I had to do school things and stuff. **

**Please subscribe and review. Shaw!**


	13. Chapter 13

"All of you are on thin ice." White's eyes were cold and merciless as he glared down on the two scientists and the monkey. Their heads were down, and their hands were in a fist. "You went out with out my authority; you cause mayhem in the base, and let Rex get away. Yet, I am not firing of getting rid of any of you, because you came back. But, if any of you do anything with out my consent, you will be discharged. Am I making myself clear?"

Cesar and Holiday nodded, while Bobo just crossed his arms. White folded his hands, "Good. Now, get to work Holiday. You have many forms to fill out." White looked over to Bobo and Cesar. "Cesar, you will not be able to leave your lab or room. That goes the same for you Ape." Bobo glared up at the monitor.

White smirked and disappeared from the monitor, leaving the screen blank.

Cesar sighed and slowly walked out of the room. He slowly made his way to his lab. He entered his code to the room, and waited for the door open. He walked in. He let the door shut behind him. Cesar's gazed around his room, but he wasn't really looking at anything. He shuffled to his desk, only he didn't sit in his chair.

He placed his arm on the wall and leaned against it. He rested his head on the wall and shook his head.

He was furious.

His brother would go after a man that was no use to anyone, and would risk his life to do it. He called Six his father. He was not his father. Their father was a great scientist who helped people. Six is...Six is a cold-hearted man who has no emotions and kills people with out thinking. How could Rex think that Six was his father?

Cesar snarled and backed off of the wall. He sat on his chair and swirled it to face his computer. He pressed a button, having White Knight's face appear. Cesar said, "I can help you get Rex and Six back."

White crossed his fingers and smiled slyly.

* * *

><p>Van Kliess pulled a rope and pressed a few keys. He looked up and asked Biowulf, "How is he know?" The metallic lap dog glanced over to the boy. The metal thing along his neck was connected to tubes and wires, which were connected to a large machine where Van Kliess was at.<p>

Six was started to cry, "Why do people die?" Biowulf titled his head, "He is a little...emotional." Van Kliess pressed a button and typed a few more keys. The machine shook and sent electricity through the wires and tubes, and into Six's neck brace...thing. "How about now?" Six kicked a table over and through a beaker at a wall. It shattered and scattered on the floor.

Biowulf stepped back a bit, "He is a tad bit destructive." Van Kliess placed a hand to his chin, "Hmm." He two levers up and one lever back down, then pressed a few more buttons and kicked the machine. It shook and sent more electricity. "And now?"

Biowulf looked back at Six. Six crossed his arms, "Are we done yet father? This sucks ass. I want to go kick some ass." He glanced over at Biowulf, "What are you looking at metal mutt? Go make your self useful and find Grendal." Biowulf growled, "His emotions are...normal."

Van Kliess laughed and walked behind of the machine, "Finally. Finally." He walked over to Six and unlatched some of the tubes. He wrapped up the wires and tossed them. He looked Six over, "Ah, Junior, you finally have a personality." Six crossed his arms, "I'm hungry!" Van Kliess chuckled, "Fine, go find Breach. I am sure she'll get you something to eat."

The five year old stomped his left foot down, "I don't want to go to her! She dresses me up!" Van Kliess rolled his eyes, "Go, Junior. Now." Six grumbled and sulked out of the room.

Biowulf looked at the door, "Are you sure that the boy is a good candidate for a son?" Van Kliess laughed, "It helps Rex stay away, and the kid already knows how to fight. He already grew up once. How great is that? I barely have to do a thing." The metallic EVO titled his head, "Isn't it weird that he use to be a man that would kill you in a heart beat?"

Van Kliess shrugged, "I'll get use to it."

Biowulf growled and stalked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rex took small flights from town to town. His nanites needed to cool before he could go any further.<p>

He managed to get a hold of Circe; had to use a public phone, he knew that Providence was waiting for him to turn on his phone. He told her to tell the others to meet him at a small town a little close to Abyuss, yet not too close. He didn't want Van Kliess to find out their little plan.

He wasn't going to that town though, at least not yet. He needed to find a few other people first.

Where ever he landed, he found someone he knew (somehow) and asked them to look around for these specific people, and give them the note he had written. It was written in a code that Six had managed to teach him. He knew it was a long shot for those people to get the letter, but he needed to have hope when the moment looked bleak.

Finally, he was out of people to ask. He sighed inwardly and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. He sighed and started for the town he was going to meet his friends.

**Another chapter is done! **

**You know Van Kliess would name Six Junior. It is so obvious. Oh, and the Beowulf prefence, well, I am reading Beowulf and turns out that Beowulf was also called Biowulf. So I added that joke in there. Go Beowulf!**

**Please review and subscribe.**


	14. Chapter 14

Rex landed in front of an abandoned warehouse and walked into the large building. It was empty, save for a few large machines that collected dust for many years. The room echoed as he made his way to the back of the warehouse, where he could see his friends. He stopped just in front of them and crossed his arms.

Circe, Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket were either leaning against the wall or sitting on the floor. Tuck looked up and smirked, "About time you showed up. We thought you brought us all the way here for nothing."

Rex rubbed his neck, "I told you I needed to get some messages out. Oh, before anything else goes on, are you guys sure you four weren't followed?"

Circe nodded, "Yes Rex. We are sure. Now what is this all about? You sound urgent, which is kinda scary to think about."

Rex put his hands behind him and he paced. He mumbled to himself then stopped in front of them. "I know I told Six I wouldn't tell anyone, but I have no other choice. Ok, Six has been turn into a five year old and he was kidnapped my Van Kliess." The other four just starred at him with disbelief. Well, they really didn't believe him.

The four EVO's started laughing loudly. Cricket chuckled, "And I guess that your monkey turned into a pidgin?" Even Tuck was clutching his stomach as he laughed, "Come Rex, you can't be serious." Rex glared at the four of them and turned away, hiding his face in his palms. The four quieted down quickly. Skwydd looked shocked, "You...you are serious?"

Rex turned back to them, looking very pissed by the way, "This is a big deal, and I need your help. Now shut it, or leave. There isn't much time for jokes about now." Rex's friends were shocked. He had never acted so serious before. So they stopped talking, and let Rex tell the story. He told about Six's transformation, his kidnapping, and everything in-between.

The group stood silent as Rex finished, "And now you guys are my only hope. Because frankly, I doubt the other people I were looking for are going to come."

The EVO's looked at each other before Circe finally spoke up, "Rex, we will be glad to help you but...Van Kliess is too much for just the five of us. We would be in his own territory."

Rex nodded, "I know, but we have to try!" Rex turned around. His emotions were on a roller coaster for days now, "Come on guys. I helped you guys out more than enough, and I need you four to help me out. It may seem impossible but if you haven't noticed...I kinda do things that are in the 'impossible' range."

His friends took glances at each other and nodded. Skwydd took a step forward, "Your right. And since your brother and Holiday left you, I guess that means that we have to help you." Rex smiled brightly; as if the whole chat before was nothing.

Rex walked over to his friends, "Thanks guys! Now, who what's to help make a plan 'cause I got nothin'." Circe rolled her eyes and muttered "figures,".

Circe sat on the ground, motioning the others to sit down with her. They did so and Circe rubbed her hands, "Alright, if are going to sneak into Abyuss, we will have to go at night, right before dawn, and in the secret pathway I had found. That path has less nanites over there and Van Kliess doesn't sense much on that path. The other reason why is because there are traps covering the path. A reason why he never goes or checks over there." Rex and Sqwydd looked at each other before Circe said anything else. Circe went on, "It might be a bit more difficult to get around once we are in the tower. You would be surprised how watchful he is in the tower."

Rex sighed, "And then he sends his hoards of EVOs on us, and then we run away screaming. We need a way where Van Kliess won't even know that we are coming. How do we do that?"

A voice echoed behind them, "Well maybe you should ask us, love." Rex spun around as his lips formed a smiled. In the door way stood the four other dangerous men; Dos, Trey, IV, and Five.

Rex jumped in glee. He ran over to the dangerous four, "You guys got my message!" IV crossed his arms, "Actually, I got a few of them." Dos placed his cane in front of him, "We were thinking of leaving you but, since you wrote to us in code and sent many messages out, we thought you looked troubled, and came."

Five suppressed a laugh, "Yeah right. I told you guys we were going to see what's wrong with Rex or I'll make the three of ya into girls!" The three looked away, almost red in embarrassment. Rex laughed out loud.

IV sneered, "So what is this about kid?"

Rex looked down and motioned to follow him to the back, "You might want to come on in the back. It's kind of a long story." The four followed to the back of the room. Rex's friends looked up at amazement at the dangerous four. Rex motioned to the new comers, "Guys, these are the other four deadliest men. Like Six, they have numeral names that state how dangerous they are. Meet Dos, Trey, IV and Five." It was quiet but the elders nodded their heads to show that the teens exist to them.

Rex turned to the four and began his story about Six...again. When he was finished, the deadly men, and woman, were completely speechless. Rex actually made those four quite. Dos narrowed his eyes, "If this is a trick..." Rex interrupted him, "Why would I trick people who knew where I lived and could kill me in hundreds of ways? I may not look smart, but I know when my butt is safe or not. And tricking you would have my butt running for my life."

Trey crossed his large, thick arms over his chest, "I can't believe that Six is a kid again man. Did he run aroun' wit a bear in his hands?" Trey chuckled to himself before Five smacked him, "Shut it Trey. This is serious! Remember when Six was that old?" Trey quieted down easily.

Rex looked at her questionly, "What do you mean?"

Five rubbed her arms, "Well, you see, when One brought Six to the dojo, he was a deserted orphan. He was very smart and learned everything easily. Yet he was very dangerous and very emotional; the two did not mix. He was destructive and wild. Surprisingly he had known a lot of swear words and used them frequently. It took One five months to get him to a normal attitude."

Rex folded his arms, "It didn't happen after he changed...although he did run rampant in the base...but that was to teach me a lesson. Anyways, why is that important now?"

IV adjusted his cloak before he spoke, "I presume that Kliess is controlling his mind. I know this for a fact because if Six still had his adult mind, then he would not have given himself so easily to him. Anyways, Kliess might unlock that hidden part in Six. The part that made him destructive and wild. And considering the things he knows, it would not be a good outcome. Van Kliess might find a way to make him older, to use his abilities for destruction, and then everyone would be screwed."

Rex was slightly stunned at how smart IV really was. He shook his head, focusing his mind on the topic at hand. "Ok, so we need to get to Six before that...part of his brain is unleashed. The only problem is how are we going to get in unnoticed?"

Five chuckled and smiled slyly, "Give us the layout, and give the breaking in to us love."

**The secret group he was trying to find was the other dangerous people in the world! Oh how I love them. Anyways, Six is not seen in this, but is talked a lot. So that makes it up. Oh, and I hope you guys what Five was talking about. It's really funny once you get it.**

**Sorry for the late posting. I was having an off month. I got so overwhelmed. Oh! Oh! Oh! Did you guys see the new Generator Rex? Oh my god, it is a major Six Fan girl one! The ending speaks the truth! **

**Please subscribe and review.**


	15. Author Note Urgent!

**Alrighty, this is just random, but I kinda wanted to do this anyways.**

**I have many fans that view my stories and I love to reply to some of them when I have time. Some of the reviews, though, are from people who I can not respond back too. Since I replay induvidualy to my other viewers, I might as well and do for the rest of you guys!**

**So if you have an idea, want to know something, want to draw something, or just want to say that you like my stories, then please go to my email at .com. (Nice email, isn't it?) Anybody may message me too! Just say your user name and it will all be dandy. **

**With much love,**

**Naara Hatake.**

**P.S. Sorry for the interupter for the stories that I have not finished yet.**


	16. Chapter 15

Rex was quite impressed with the deadly team. Circe gave a vague description of the building; like the structure, traps, and EVOs around it. Then the team made a plan in about ten minutes. Rex was feeling confident that he would attrive Six but felt doubt when they reached the outskirts of Van Kliess's kingdom.

IV noticed the worry on the Mexican's face, "You shouldn't worry, we know how to break into and escape out of the worlds most guarded museum. This is a piece of cake." Rex rolled his eyes but smiled slightly, feeling more confident.

Circe pointed at a small path that had no wall or ground around it. It was twenty foot drop down if one fell. It lead straight to the lower half of the building though, and the EVO said that Van Kliess can't sense anything on this path. When she warned about the traps, Dos waved her away and analyzed the path before starting ahead.

Circe grumbled to herself and followed Dos. Cricket, IV and Five were in front of Rex while Tuck, Sqwydd and Trey behind. In that order.

Dos use his cane to disable traps or to move them aside. Cricket looked down from the path and gazed into the deadly forest. A roar emanated from below and she quickly looked back ahead.

The path stretched for a good mile before they walked upon the building it's self. The castle hovered above them like one of those castles you see in a cheesy horror film. It was crumbling from all sides, it was dark, and it looked even more evil when it contrasted with the grey sky. It fit Van Kliess's personality though; dark and creepy.

Dos unsheathed his sword from the hidden compartment of his cane. He jammed it into the small opening around the bricks and began to cut a decent sized hole into the building. He maneuvered the weapon up and down before he created a large, jagged circle. In that circle, held another wall (Circe mentioned that as well.)

Dos stepped through and stuck the sword into the ground, creating another jagged hole. It led to a secret passage ways that Van Kliess chose not sense through because he knew no one would ever find it. Till know. Dos motioned the others to jump down into the pit. Everyone jumped in, save for Dos and IV. The fourth deadliest man placed the bricks back in place before he went down the damp hole, followed by Dos.

* * *

><p>Breach brushed the boy's hair back with one of her brushes. It didn't really matter since Six's hair was about three inches long, but Breach brushed the hair anyways.<p>

The now child like Six sat crossed legged on the floor with his arms crossed over his chest. He mumbled and grumbled to himself as the EVO brushed his black hair. It was relevant that Six took no joy in this, yet did so because his 'father' told him to do it.

Van Kliess checked on the two before walking back to his lab to test some out a few inventions. He was making something for Breach, but it wasn't even off of the blue prints. In fact, the prints weren't even finished. It was delayed, though, because he was working on other inventions at the same time.

Like the scientist he was, he couldn't just make one thing at a time.

He worked on some of his blue prints, screwed some bolts, and thought of plans to do for the months. Since Six turned five and was now under his wing, he had to rearrange his schedule a bit to add Six in there too.

The evil mastermind was quite...happy about Six being his son. He felt that once he ruled the planet, he would have someone to take charge. To step into his shoes. To follow in his foot steps. Add any other clichés in there to expresses how this man thought.

A little voice in the back of his head reminded him that he had to threaten the boy into staying. He tested and prodded on him too. Frankly, he wasn't even Six anymore. He was Junior. Yet all of those things didn't matter to Kliess. He had a son, and he wasn't going to give him up with out a fight. He worked too long and hard, and he wanted to keep something that didn't backfire on him.

He twisted wire into a coil and used tongs to slowly string it through a small tunnel that was in a fragile, glass structure. Then, something buzzed in the back of his head. _Some one is on my territory._ He sneered and dropped the tongs onto the desk beside him and stood up, throwing the chair he was sitting on against the wall behind him.

He yelled, "Biowulf, we have company." _And I can only guess who it is._

* * *

><p>The group ran underneath the tunnels for about twenty minutes. The tunnels were full of grim and muck. It was dank and slightly suffocating. It smelled like a sewer mixed with a zoo. Frankly, it wasn't pleasant for any of the members.<p>

The group stopped where the path split into four. Circe stood in front of the others, "OK, each tunnel goes to a dead end where there is a ladder leading up to a storage room. If we split up, we can find Six faster. I don't know where Van Kliess is hiding Six."

IV took charge of the conversation, "Here is how we will split it up. The girls will go to the first one. The squid looking thing will go with Trey down the second tunnel," Skwydd crossed his arms and glared at the deadly man, "Then the mummy kid will go with me down the third tunnel," Tucker grumbled to himself, saying something that he shouldn't talk, "And Rex and Dos will go down the last tunnel. Any questions?"

Tucker raised his, "How are we suppose to reach each other if we find Six or are in trouble."

Five reached into her pocket and pulled out four devices, "I have four communicators. These are the top of the line, so no one can hack into them and listen to us or track us. I only have four my doves, so decided who gets it." Surprisingly, the group didn't mind letting their deadly team members using the devices.

Suddenly, a loud, irritating noise emanated from above. Rex began to panic, "No! I thought you said they couldn't find us! Circe!" He ran in circles with his hands grabbing at his hair.

The female EVO crossed her arms, "That is the alarm of the western area, which is on the other side of the castle. Some one breached into that part of the forest. Van Kliess likes to have his minions know where the intruders are."

Rex laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh...heh heh. Sorry."

Dos growled, "What ever, lets use this time for distraction. Move out!"

* * *

><p>Rex and Dos ran from room to room. Opening doors and dashing up flights of stairs. Rex was begging to feel that he wasn't as in shape as he thought he was, "Where! *gasp* Is! *pant* HE!"<p>

Dos smacked him, "Quiet! Listen. I think I hear him." He motioned Rex to follow him into a room that Rex wouldn't have noticed if Dos hadn't pointed it out.

* * *

><p>Six rubbed at his collar as he flipped through a stupid book. He scratched his new mechanical arm. It was just a robotic casting over his arm (No arms were cut off). He ripped a page out while he sighed.<p>

There was somebody on the property and his 'father' wouldn't let him go beat the crap out of them. He wanted to beat the shit out of something. Badly. Yet his 'father' had wanted him to study.

He glanced down at the large text book and spat in it. He slammed the book shut and threw it against a wall. He growled and stood from the floor. He walked through the room and eyed his book shelf. He would teach that man to not let him do things he wanted. He pushed the book case down and began to throw books around. He would break the spines and tear out pages.

He did not want to be ignored, and this will prove his point.

* * *

><p>Dos and Rex peaked into the room. Well, they thought it was room. It looked more like something left over from a hurricane.<p>

Something that looked like a book shelf was on its side, only that the shelves were smashed against the walls. Books were strewed across the entire room. Yet some were missing all the pages or a spine looked like it was broken. Shards of glass were in plies near the bed.

On that bed, was that five year old. Six was tearing more pages out of books, crumpling them up, and throwing them at the ceiling. Rex leaned forward to get a closer look when a squeak was emanated from the floor boards. Dos face palmed, _Maldita sea niño! Eres un idiota! _Six turned around with rage filled in his eyes. He yelled, "Get the hell out of my room!"

His mechanical arm stretched out and grabbed Rex's shirt. He pulled him into the room and slammed him into a wall. "I don't like people on my room!" Dos watched the little Six toss Rex like a rag doll for a few minutes, being quite amused.

"DOS!" Rex cried.

The Hispanic sighed and decided to finally help the teen out, despite how hilarious it was. He walked up to his former teammate who was holding Rex by the throat. He raises his cane and knocked the kid to the side. Six landed on the ground, hitting his head on the floor. He was dazed, but not knocked out. So Dos had to use plan number two.

He raised his cane, pointed it at Six, and sprayed the mist into his face. Six swayed before he was slumped against the floor. Rex rubbed his throat. He chocked out, "You could've done that a bit faster!"

Dos ignored the kid as he pressed his finger against his ear, "Dos to team. We found and have Six. Meet back at the warehouse. Dos out."

There was a long pause before the other's answered, "_Understood."_

* * *

><p><em>"Sir, we can't find Rex or Six here."<em>

"Then search around the kingdom. Search every city with in a 200 mile radius."

_"...but Sir..."_

"You have an order Captain! Now do it! I know he is close by, I can feel it. Now go!"

_"Yes Sir."_

White laced his fingers together, "Alright Rex, time to come back to base..."

* * *

><p>The group, as planed, met up at the warehouse.<p>

Dos and Rex were the last one to enter. Dos was ahead while Rex had Six slung over his shoulder. Six passed the others and laid him down on the concert floor. Five looked over Rex's shoulder, "Wow love, you were telling the truth."

IV leaned against a pillar, "It does look like Six when he was five."

Circe giggled, "Aw, he looks so cute!"

Rex shook his head, "If you ever tell him that, I am sure he would kill you." The Mexican looked at the collar closely and turned the child's head. He raised his hand and placed it on the collar. He closed his eyes as he sent his nanites to the collar. The nanites entered the machine and turned off the mind control.

Rex opened his eyes and smiled, "I did! I turned off the control on his mind!"

Dos flipped his cane, "That's great, now can we leave?" Right at that moment, before anybody said anything else. Smoke was filling the warehouse. It was flowing from every crevice in the building. Coughing and choking echoed through out the room before, one by one, everybody fell out into a long, deep sleep.

**_"Maldita sea niño! Eres un idiota!" _****Damn boy! You're an idiot!**

**Hope this was satisfactory! Sorry for the late update by the way, I had writers block. **

**Please subscribe and review.**


	17. Chapter 16

Rex's vision was a blur as he slowly woke up from his sleep. His back ached and his legs throbbed. It took him a few minutes to get up from the solid platform. He looked at his surroundings and realized that he was placed in one of Providence's jail cells.

The walls in the large, square room were a sterile white, along with the floors. The walls were one solid material that went twenty feet high until it reached the ceiling. The reason for such high walls was so no one could escape from the vent on the ceiling. A single door sat on the far side of the room. A toilet was close to the 'bed' he was laying on.

He tried to activate his nanites, yet he had an idea that it wouldn't work. When the blue lines faded from his arms, his thoughts were confirmed. The area around him was surpresing his nanites. With the mention of nanites, he remembered the friends he was with, then the deadly four, and then Six.

Worry set into his veins. He yelled, "WHITE! What did you do with Six and the others?" He jumped up and swung his arms out as he yelled at the walls, "Where the hell are you White? I know you are there! Now show you're self and tell me what I want to know!"

"Now why would I want do that, Rex?"

The teen turned where his bed was. Above it, was White's image mocking him with a smirk. Rex growled low in his throat, "Because, I will find a way out of here and when I do, I will rip every limb from your body."

White huffed, "You have been around Six for too long and I seriously doubt that. But since you can't escape, I suppose I might as well and tell you," The man grabbed a glass of milk and took a sip. He continued, "Your EVO friends are in holds similar to yours. The others are in heavily guarded cells. As for Six, well, he is longer of use to us and is a threat. He will be terminated."

Rex roared in rage, "WHAT! You are going to kill Six when he used to be your partner! Your best agent!"

White huffed once more, "I am not going to kill him, and I am going to terminate his job post and sent to a secure island where his 'master' apparently died. Six is no longer of use to me and is more of a burden than a resource. I will let you and your friends go when we are done with Six." His face blinked out, returning the wall back to its white state. Ironic that the wall is white.

Rex kicked the wall in front of him. He paced the room, trying to think of a plan to save his friend. He couldn't give up now; he worked too hard to give up this far in the game.

* * *

><p>The Providence warriors ran from the area as quickly as they came.<p>

The battle lasted about twenty minutes before Kliess's enemies packed up and left. No one was killed, few were injured.

Van Kliess's EVOs went back into the castle. The master of them went in his place in confusion. His minions did not care why their enemies left. The leader of them, on the other hand, did. Kliess wondered why they would attack and then leave right after. It made no sense to him. The only reason they would stay so long was if they wanted to get...Six.

In panic, the man was a blur as he sprinted up the many stairs he had and reappeared right out side of Six's room. When he looked in, it looked like a whole war was taken place in that tiny area. Every piece of furniture were broken in millions of pieces or torn to shreds, even the books. He ran though out the castle, looking for his so called 'son'. He looked into every nook and cranny, yet, much to his distain, the child was no where in the castle.

Providence must have taken him. Now, he was going to take back what he stole from them...again. He called out, "Biowulf! Fetch Breach and Skalamander. We are going on a little trip."

The metallic wolf stuttered, "We can't sir."

Van Kliess raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Did you just talk back to me? Was that what I just heard? I told you to fetch the others!"

Biowulf starred at his master, "Something is wrong with Breach's nanites, she can't teleport. Your suit is also in repair, remember?" Van Kliess's scowl deepened. The lap dog raised his claws, "But we will be able to fix both in three days though Master! That will be plenty of time!"

The EVO king sighed, "Fine. Now go! Leave me be."

He narrowed his eyes at his clenched fist as his minion left. He will get that boy back if it is that last thing he does.

No one stole from Van Kliess, no one.

* * *

><p>The EVO teen was now in that cell for a whole day. His meal appeared from the wall near his bed. A slot opened up and showed a mediocre meal for him. Rex took none of it. Nor did he take food the day after that that or the third. He did not trust anything that White did, not even what meals was prepared for him. Besides, he was focusing on something of great importance.<p>

He sat in the middle of the room with his head hanging down. Black strands of hair fell above his eyes in a ghostly way. His hands lay gently on his crossed legs. He breathed in and out in a calm motion.

At first glance, it would appear that the teen had given up. That was not the case. Earlier on in his life at Providence, Six had shown him how to meditate. He taught him how to rid of his thoughts and focus on his inner self, or something like that. Rex didn't quite remember what Six had said, but he had remembered how to mediate.

He began to panic the first hour in his cell. He needed a calm mind to think of a tactical plan, and he knew how.

So, he sat down, crossed his legs, relaxed his shoulders, and took deep breaths. Everything around him was no longer there. He was now in his own little word. That did not mean his senses were not dulled.

His ears picked up on the door to his cell opening and closing again. He did not turn, nor did he stand. The mysterious person did not speak for a few minutes, as if the person was waiting for Rex to note the person's presence.

"R-Rex? Are you alright? Is there a reason why you aren't eating?" Silence. "Rex?"

The young Mexican took a deep breath, "What is it, César?"

The elder rubbed his arm, "Well, you haven't been eating your food and was wondering if something was wrong?"

Rex huffed, "I will be fine when my friends and I get out of here and find a cure for Six."

César rubbed his arm gently, "You will get out, and you're...friends, when Six is deported to the island. I'm sure White told you that part already. Hey, you know, when you are out we can go, uh, play basketball or something! Just like old times! It would be...oof."

The man had no time to finish his thought, for Rex ran at him at an unbelievable speed. He pinned his brother against the wall. His left arm held César's arm at his side and his right arm was against his brother's neck. If Rex wanted to, he could choke him (Six taught him many skills), yet he would do that. Not yet any how.

Rex growled, "You knew about this!"

César let out a few gasped responses. Rex loosened his hold on his soon-to-be-dead brother's neck. The man repeated in gasps, "I did-it," Gasp, "So you could spend time with your real," Pant, "Family."

A roared emanated from the teen. He grabbed César by the collar and threw him onto the ground, "What!"

The elder Mexican went on, "Six isn't your real father. Our real father was great person, a better person than that so called man. I decided that you should be with your own blood, someone who you know, and someone who..." Rex raised his hand and smacked his brother across the face.

The teen's shoulders shook and his hands trembled. "Don't you dare say that? Ever! I know him better than I know you. I don't know you! You are a stranger to me," Rex's strained face softened, "I wanted to know you, I really did. I was so glad to finally find someone from my family. You had no idea," Rex sighed deeply, "But Six found me César. He took me in and watched out for me."

He looked at his brother's dark eyes and continued, "He protected me and save my butt more times than you could possibly count. He was rough, but he usually supported me during a fight or helped me get stronger. He is the father that I don't remember? Isn't that enough for you? That I found people who love me and care for me? Do they really have to be my real family? Holiday is practically my mother and BoBo is like some weird, crazy brother. We may not be the most normal family, but they are my family. If you can't except that then you should just leave me be."

Rex walked towards his table for a bed and sat on it. He looked down at his hands in anguish. Tears pricked his eyes as he whispered, "Six always, always, had my back. I want to be able to have his. Now I can't do that." A single tear fell as he brought his hands up to his face.

Rex heard the door open and close again. He sighed; he knew César would've left. He should have resend with him instead of nearly choking him to death. His eyes closed briefly before the doors opened again. Rex refused to look up.

His eyelids opened when he was pulled forward. He looked up to see his brother pulling him out of the cell and into a long hallway. Out side of it were two unconscious guards. Rex looked down at the guards and back at his brother. Rex pulled them to a stop. He faced his brother, "OK, what the hell happened?"

César smiled sadly, "I understand now Rex. I was selfish and thought that only blood or friends you grew up with made a family. I thought you would've been happier with me, since I am your real brother. I guess that family is when you are with people you care deeply for; no matter how long you knew them, made a family. Now I am going to help you!"

Rex dropped his jaw, "You got that all in five minutes? Don't you ever stay on one side?"

The elder laughed, "If you haven't noticed, I am slightly different from other people."

Rex raised his hands in the air, "You're crazy!"

César laughed, "Maybe, maybe. Now let's get the others before White overrides the cameras again." He grabbed Rex's hand again and sprinted towards the other cells.

**Bam, another one. I may not like Rex's brother much, but I didn't make him evil! I already made a fanfic on where he was evil. I thought I could give him a fighting chance. He is crazy though, I know everyone can agree on that.**

**Please review and subscribe!**


	18. Chapter 17

"How could you let them escape?" White screamed at the monitor at the top of his lungs. He was furious that his men could not hold onto a single EVO teen in his base.

His eyes glared down at the grunt that appeared on the screen, paralyzing the man. The guy gulped, "Uh, well, it seems that his brother helped Rex and his friends escape."

White sneered, "Great. Did he-god forbid-get Six yet?" The grunt shook his head. Knight huffed, "Good, now...Go guard that man-err-kid! If you let them escape, I will begin writing some pink slips and replace every one you with a Doberman! Now, once more, find them!" White hit a key to make the screen go blank. He sighed heavily while rubbing his face roughly. He murmured, "I need better guards."

* * *

><p>Six was rocking back and fourth with his knees drawn up to his chin. His chubby arms circled around his legs. His hands were clasped together tightly. Six's head hid in his knees as he cried silently.<p>

He was in a cold, bright room with odd white clothing he hadn't remembered wearing. He didn't remember anything that had happed before nor did he know where he was. Six just woke up in this lonely, dank room. The last thing he remembered was ruining a few of Van Kliess's experiments. Besides that, every thing was a vague blur, and it scared him.

He was afraid that he was starting to forget the people he comes to love. He didn't want to forget Rex or Rebecca...or even Bobo. He didn't want to forget One or the Numbers he grew up with. They were his family...his only one and true family. Despite his very enclosed and sometimes cruel personality, he really did appreciate those few people he called his friends. His family.

Six whipped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt before hiccupping into his knees. As the kid was finally starting to settle down, a large crash jumped Six twelve feet into the air. The ex-man began to whimper again.

The crashes gradually increased in volume and vibration. Six scooted closer to the wall. He wanted to shut his eyes tight and plug his ears with his fingers, but he couldn't. He was in too much in shock to even close his eyes. Then, the noises stopped.

Six eyed the door cautiously when a large orange sword slices through the door. The door flew in and landed a few inches in front of Six. The agent yelped.

The kid was going to run when he saw a familiar face.

Rex slowly stepped in and paused when he saw Six with tears running down his cheeks. Rex saw the tears sliding down the boy's cheeks and ran to him. He slid down onto his knees and brought the little agent to his chest. Six nuzzled Rex's neck and wrapped his arms around his neck. The teen rubbed the boy's back as he said soothing words to him.

Six calmed down quicker than Rex expected. He whispered in the Hispanic's ear, "Don't let him take me again."

Rex sighed as he stood, rubbing small circles into the boy's back. _He is becoming more like a five year old than ever. I hope it isn't too late to reverse it. _The teen nodded, "I won't let them take you again. Not unless they want a sword up their asses." Six giggled to make Rex laugh slightly.

"Rex? Is he alright?"

The EVO teen turned to see just about every one of his friends had entered the room. Six hid his face in the crook of Rex's neck, hiding his tears from the others. He may have lost his control when Rex entered, but the numbers would never let him down if they saw him cry.

Rex laughed, "Yep! He's just a little...shook up, is all."

Five, Circe, and Cricket ran over to little Six. The ex-man tried his best to hide his swollen eyes, yet the girls were persistent. Circe squealed, "He is so cute!"

Cricket pinched his chubby cheeks, "He is just adorable! I can't believe that Van Kliess would try to harm him!"

Six sneered as Five took Six from Rex's grasp and placed him on her hip, "With that scowl, he does look like the kid One found. The redden eyes and all."

The little ninja mumbled, "Don't tell them anything Five."

Five nuzzled the boy, "I won't, Love. You have gone through too much to go through anything else." IV walked over to ruffle the boy's hair. Trey pushed Bobo aside to pick Six up by his shirt and gave him a deathly 'Trey' hug. After Six gasped out a 'can't breath' the large burley man laughed and place him on his shoulder. Dos, surprisingly, pat Six's head.

Rex watched the five hang around and comfort Six. The teen had always seen these five fighting and had never expected them to act like a family. Yet, it made sense. They were all orphans who were all raised by One. IV, Five, Trey and Six were much like siblings and Dos was sort of like an angry uncle. No matter how much they fought, they were still an odd family. Much like how Rex's odd family was like.

Cesar cleared his throat, "We might want to are after us, if you guys were not aware."

Trey gave Cesar a puppy dog look before placing Six on the ground. The man liked Six when he was young; Those two had a lot of fun messing with Dos when they were kids.

Cesar and Dos then started running, leading the group Six's hand before she joined Rex up in the front.

The journey to the plane loft was vigorous. Eerily, though, they haven't seen an agent the entire trip to the loft. When they reached the loft, they finally knew where all those grunts were.

Right as they stepped a foot out of the door, they heard the clicks of every gun the agents had. The entire group froze like a deer in headlights. Before the numbers could even take out their weapons, the right wall below them splew open. Van Kliess with a few of his own goons stepped out of the ruble.

He yelled, "Where is the boy!"

**Who else saw the new episode? I was like O_O when Van Kliess was all crazy like. I am slightly confused if Cesar is evil or not. He does good things, and then he does some...questionable things.**

**Please review and subscribe. Read my other stories as well!**


	19. Chapter 18

Van Kliess's glare priced right threw Rex, causing the teen to shiver. He instinctively kept Six behind his back from the providence agents and The Pack.

The black haired maniac glance around the room, "It seems that I am not the only one who wants the now toddler Six. And it seems that I have a traitor from my group here as well." He sneered at Circe, disgusted that the young lady he took underneath his wing had betrayed him.

Rex looked cautiously between the two groups, waiting for something to happen. For someone to start the battle. No one had, though, and not a soul, human and EVO alike, moved a muscle.

Five, fed up with waiting for such a long period of time, whispered harshly to the others, "Cover your ears. Circe, scream."

The EVO gave the pink haired puck a questioning look. Five growled, "Scream!"

Circe huffed and opened her mouth to give the most ear-splitting scream anyone had heard. Rex covered his poor ears as his head pounded fiercely. Five, immune to the destructive sound, raised her hand up and slammed on her guitar strings. With the maximized amplitude from Circe and the chord played by the guitar, it made a sound wave so intense that the building it's self started to crumble on it's self.

The walls shook and the ceiling started to crash down. Glass from the windows on the walls and jets split and shattered, raining on the people and EVOs below. The agents and the pack bellowed in pain and rolled them selves into a ball on the floor, clutching their now bleeding ears.

Circe stopped and marveled at the destruction that she had caused. She looked behind them to see, surprisingly that none of them were in as much pain as their enemies. She glanced over at Five, "How did you know that would work and not hurt the others?"

Five laughed, "Science, love. Your sound wave goes in one direction and the walls here are too thick to bounce the waves back. So that is why we are not writhing in pain...Alright, I bullshited that whole remark. I bloody guessed. We're all fine though." She glanced at the jets. The machines were sprouting sparks from every crevice, "I can't be so sure about our ride however."

César laughed, "Oh, my little aircraft isn't in here. It's outside. Come, we need to hurry before they tolerate the pain."

* * *

><p>The walls echoed when César spoke, "This was the lab our parents used before the they worked on the nanites. They never told any one about this lab that wasn't family. It is filled with all the tech needed to find a cure for Six."<p>

Rex gazed at the walls as the lights flickered on when the group stepped underneath them, "How long is this hallway?"

César pointed an oncoming door, "Not long." He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, "Now, not only is there a functional lab in here, but also a functional house. There are three rooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen complete with two year supply of food a sports court and a fairly large hot tub."

Rex grinned, "There is a hot tub?"

César nodded with a toothy grin, "Yes. Mama and Papa often became stressed and needed a spa. Now, we will need sleeping arrangements. Of course, the ladies will have their own room and the guys can be put into the two extra rooms."

Noah, whom they picked up from the basketball court, placed his arm on Rex's shoulder, "What's the sports room?"

César, "A room that has every court known to man. Our cousins would come over frequently and they all liked different sports. So our parents just made a room where the interior could change to any arena."

Noah and Rex high fived as they said in unison, "All right!"

The group ended up in a fairly large living room that house a large couch and two love seats in front of a flat screen television. It was plain and ordinary, with out much style. César waited till the last members of their group entered to set the security setting.

He turned around, "Alright, the house isn't all that big. Behind me, as you can see, is the kitchen. The rooms are up those three steps, along with the attached bathrooms. Next to the steps is where the spa and sport rooms are and next to the kitchen is the lab. I'll be in the lab to prep up the machines. You guys can decide who sleeps where."

It wasn't long for the numbers and the EVOs to start arguing on where they slept. IV didn't want to sleep with Trey and Dos didn't want to sleep near anybody and Tuck didn't want to be in the same room as Bobo.

Rex, feeling extremely clever, had already decided the sleeping arrangement. He pronounced, "I have a solution!" The group looked over at him. Rex smiled, "IV, Tuck, Skwydd and I will sleep in one room while Trey, César, Bobo and Dos can sleep in the other. And don't ay anything old man, just deal with sleeping in the same room with them. If you don't like it, then you could always sleep on the couch."

Dos sneered yet didn't refuse.

* * *

><p>The next week and a half had become like a routine.<p>

The numbers meditated in the sports room early in the morning and late at night. The rest of the day would them either playing cards, chess, or music. Noah, Rex and the other EVOs would choose a sport to play for the day and play for hours at a time. Sometimes Rex would have Six play with them, yet playing softer than they normally would.

Holiday, when not working on the cure for Six, would spend time with Six, usually watching TV or rolling a ball back and forth. At night, she would relax in the hot tub until it was time for bed.

César stayed in the lab and only left to eat or use the bathroom. He slept in the chair he sat on and slept on the desk.

Trey cooked for them. The man could cook fairly well and could make a decent meal out of anything.

Problems were starting to form when the second week was half way done. Six was becoming more and more like the child he was currently. He threw more temper tantrums, he obeyed very little and no one, and he would cause chaos everywhere he went. If it wasn't for the lock on the lab door, he would've surely have broken everything in there...since there was nothing to break in the living area.

* * *

><p>"Six! Stop!"<p>

"No!"

The five year old ran around the house clinging pans together and against the walls. Dos growled as the little devil escaped his grasp.

Rex, Dos, IV and Tuck were trying to corner the boy and capture. Are two hours of trying to catch the blur of pure energy, they figured that it was futile.

Dos groaned, "I am too old to chase down kids." He popped his back as he watched the menace run into one of the other rooms.

Tuck gasped, "He is so fast."

IV rolled his shoulders, "It shouldn't be this hard to catch him. This house isn't that big."

Rex wiped sweat from his brow, "Was he always like this when he was a kid?"

IV nodded, "Yeah, only worse. The only thing that kept him in line was One. Man, when that little devil ran thought the Dojo, all One had to do was to stand in front of Six. He would stop his rampaging and do what ever One wanted him to do. No one else could tame him."

Dos brushed back his hair. Normally it would be well combed, but from the chase, his hair was all out of order. He nodded, "Did I hate those two years. I was so relieved when he calmed down. At least he isn't an emotional wreck like he uses to be. He would be meditating or running for a moment and then go into a fit of tears. If he wasn't angry, he was depressed."

A burst of wails echoed from the largest room.

Tuck groaned, "You spoke too soon."

In the room sat Six with tears sliding down his cheeks. Rex bent down to one knee and pulled Six's face up, "What happened Six? What's wrong?"

Six shoved Rex's hand away and scoot himself into the corner behind him. He curled into a fetal position and sat their, sobbing. The other tried to get the boy to stop crying. Funny faces and pain to the other members did not make that boy smile.

"You boys are hopeless."

They turned around to see Five leaning against the doorway. Dos crossed his arms, "Oh and you know how to make him stop?"

Five walked over to Six, "You should know that One had a lullaby for Six to sooth him. He had one for all of us." She bent down and picked the sobbing child up. She shushed him soothingly and began to sing softly;

Hush, now.

Calm now,

little child of light.

These dreams that haunt you

shall never touch you

as long as you think of me.

The fears you faced

are gone.

Your life before had vanished

into the air.

You shall never be alone,

as long as you think of me.

Hold my hand,

feel my heart,

as you always think of me.

Six lay asleep, snuggling into her shoulder. IV seemed puzzled, "How did you know about his lullaby? One never told of them to any one but the one he sang it to."

Five brushed back Six's hair, "I was eavesdropping one night when Six was in a horrible fit."

Tuck smiled, "At least he is done. I am glad it's over today, don't you agree Rex?" He looked at Rex and saw horribly pale and sad he looked, "What's wrong man?"

Rex left the room in a quick rush. Five, giving into her caring side, gave Six over to IV and followed.

Rex was sitting on the couch with his head between his hands. He walked up behind him and leaned against the back. She asked, "What's troubling you love?"

Rex shook his head, "I was sick about nine months after Six found me. I think I had a fevers and I couldn't sleep. I cried about the heat and the pain in my chest. Six came one night and sat next me. He sang that to me to calm me down. In face, he sang it to me when ever I had a major injury and had to stay in the hospital. He probably thought I wasn't listening, but I was."

"I didn't know that the song was what One sang to him. I fell that Six...Six has fathered me since he found me, and I didn't even know. I don't even know why I am so emotional about this!"

Five looked at him with interest. "I think you feel a little guilty for hearing something that was only meant to be for Six. Yet, if Six shared one of his most cherished personal moments with you, then I know that Six cares for you deeply. Frankly, I never expected him to even have kids, let alone raise a teen. You are truly something Rex."

She stood and looked at him, "And Rex, you are as emotional as a girl the last month. I think you turned into a hen."

Rex growled, "Oh shut it Five!"

**The ending was kind of random. Yet, if any one of you want to do a one shot of Six singing that lullaby to Rex then please do so. I would do it my self but I am really busy. It took me forever to finish this chapter. So please anyone who wants to may. **

**I can't believe that the show ended! Gah! I am so mad. (Spoiler) There is no Holix at the end. It needs to explain more of the story too. **

**Anyways, please review and subscribe.**


	20. Chapter 19

"I am...sorry I acted out of line and tried to...rid of you and your companions."

Rex stood in the middle of the white room, looking quite smug as the White Knight gave a rare sight; an apology. The old man sighed heavily, "Don't get this too far in your head Rex. I am sill in charge of you."

The teen chuckled and waved him off, "I could care less old man. I am just happy that you said you were sorry and that it came from your lips." White sneered. Rex crossed his arms, "Cool it Knight. You know, I am glad you tried to get rid of Six. It made me more a man, a responsible man, than I could do alone."

He walked to the door with his head held up high. White didn't switch off his monitor, but watched the teen with a hint of a glare in his stare. Rex turned around after the door slid open. He chuckled, "I'm not mad at what you did. OK, I lied. I am a little pissed, but I can live with it. _I_ am not the one who you tried to send to an orphanage."

His laugh echoed in the room long after Rex left the room, and longer still in White's skull. In fact, if he could become any paler, he would've been as white as a fish's belly. He ran his fingers through his hair anxiously and eyed the door every five seconds. He shivered and thought, _Please let those walls stand up against the blades of hell._

* * *

><p>The sun set over the desert with hues of yellows and oranges reflecting off of Providence's base. Shadows grew longer ever so slowly with the moving sun. The fading light bounced of a pair of glasses and onto the ground. The dry wind tore through green fabric, sending it up into the air before dying down for a few seconds.<p>

"I must say, I kind of missed those stupid glasses."

Six smiled from the corner of his as he glanced behind him, "Yes, and I missed being taller than you."

Rex rolled his eyes but kept his goofy smile. He walked up to him, looking straight up at him, "I can't believe that my brother and Holiday found out how to get you back to normal. In actuality, I am kind of glad that I'm not watching your ass any more."

The agro nanny crossed his arms, "I'm glad I'm not in your care any more." Rex's face fell quickly. Of course, knowing that no one understood or liked Six's sense of humor, Six said dryly, "I was kidding. You did a fine job kid. Considering what you did to get me back and protect me, well, thanks kid. I was wrong to say that you weren't responsible. It seems that you're proved yourself."

The EVO teen rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you would've done the same for me. In fact, you have done the same for me." He laughed softly as he watched the dying sunset. He scuffed his foot against the roof, "I'm glad you're back to normal though. No matter how cute you were..."

Six smacked the boy up side his head. Rex thought, _I sure don't miss those. _The ninja narrowed his eyes, "You tell _any_ other agent, I will personally..."

Rex interrupted, "Skin me and use my skin as a rug. You know, I kind of miss the threats too."

The agent smiled and tussled the boy's hair. The two slowly walked back to the door into the base. Rex looked over at his friend, "You know, while you were a kid, Five showed me a few baby pictures that One took of you guys. Just so you know, I didn't know you wore a cape and ran around the dojo with only undies on.

Six's eyes' narrowed to slits. Rex laughed as he jumped off of the building, flying off on his boogie packs. Six yelled, "Your hide is mine Rex!"

The teen called back, "Go ahead and try _old man!_"

**_-Fin-_**

**It is finally finished! I hope every enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I love you all! This story is like raising a kid...they grow up so fast! Jk!**

**You can still review and subscribe to me though...just a thought.**


End file.
